The Forgotten Knight
by F.4.7.3
Summary: A tea time and Lym's mind popped up with a question no one ever asked to Frey, the Queen's Knight who become his very first personal bodyguard before Lyon. Multichapter. Disc: Suikoden is not mine
1. Prologue

"Hey, brother?"

It's tea time for the young queen of Falena, which was the best time for relax after day long head-spinning document. She invited the Queen Knight's commander, her brother to join her, accompanied by the rest of the Queen's Knight. They began to chat randomly to entertain the young queen. But suddenly, she brought the topic no one ever guessed.

She put her cup with clacking noise, and Miakis glared at her. It's really unladylike for a queen of a nation! But Lymsleia care not about it. It's time for relax for her, as any formalities off in her time for rest.

"I'm curious. Who's your personal bodyguard before Lyon?"

Suddenly, all of the Queen's Knights were just curious about the topic which was suddenly brought up by Lym. Everyone were curious, but Galleon and Frey himself. As the oldest Queen's Knight, Galleon certainly knew that person well. Frey just confused why his sister brought the topic all of the sudden.

"… why so sudden, Lym?" asked Frey casually, then sipping his tea. He could sense that everyone in the room, except Galleon, looking him curiously. Lym? She was already demanding for answer. She looked at him with her big eyes along with anime style glitters. And he could swear if he didn't give his sister a good answer, she would be throwing tantrum for next few days.

"Was it Alenia?" Even Lyon couldn't hide her curiosity.

"Nope, I think it's Sir Zahhak? Alenia were too young for the duty," added Kyle, who just suddenly added more to Lym's curiosity. But Lym didn't like the idea of Zahhak or Alenia had been his beloved brother's bodyguard.

"A man or a woman?" Lym asked again.

"Eeer…"

"Why didn't he or she serve anymore?"

"Lym—"

"How does he or she look like?"

"Well—"

Frey just looked a bit uncertain to answer his sister. Despite that person had 'left' in his early age, Frey remembered him really well, since that person had been his personal bodyguard since he was born. Not that the person had done something criminal to be mentioned in front of everyone. It's just about… Galleon.

That oldest member of Queen's Knight, as Frey could remember the fact, never liked the appointed Queen's Knight for Frey. Frey had never had any idea for the cause. And Galleon noticed that their new commander was a bit restless. And the only person alive who had known well about the mysterious person was only Frey, Galleon, and Haswar. His parent, Sialeed, Zahhak, and Alenia had died. Galleon too, were retiring.

"If I may to appease your curiosity, your majesty. Let me answer it instead of his highness." said Galleon. He was quiet all the time and finally spoke. Frey was a bit surprised Galleon didn't seem to mind talking about that person.

"The queen's knight had died. It has been about ten years of his death."

That immediately took two of Lym's question. That person's gender, male, and he had died so unable to continue his service. People were just suddenly quiet.

"Why?" Lym asked again. If it leave any unanswered, she would probably had insomnia. Frey smiled at her little sister.

"He had protected me, Galleon, and you, Lym. He was killed right few days before you had born."

That night, Lym behaved well. Maybe the young queen felt guilty asking her brother about it. Her brother didn't seem to be mind at all to tell about his past bodyguard. But who knows, maybe that person was important to his brother? Like example, people rarely mentioned about her father and mother since they had died. People had understood they should not mention them lightly since it would remind them for those painful memories. And Galleon as well, as if there were some hidden truth…

Miakis sighed. It's getting really late, yet the Queen of Falena hadn't managed to get herself rest. Her eyes just widely open, just as Frey had concerned. She were restless, curiosity had gotten the better of her. She wanted to know the whole story soooo bad!

"Time to be a good girl and sleep, Lym…" Miakis yawned. Since she was Lym's personal bodyguard, she had already known everything in her mind without speaking.

Lym pouted slightly, as someone knocked the door. Who might it be to be in this late of night?

"Lym," Frey entered the room and just as what he had guessed, her sister could not sleep. He was just checking her up. And he wasn't alone. Galleon was just behind him. Frey couldn't help but feel a little bit funny, her sister's so predictable.

"Let's continue the story, shall we?"

Not waiting any longer, Lym jumped off from her bed. Miakis caught her quickly to wear her coat first. It's going to be a long night.

* * *

 _He was appointed by father, to be Queen's Knight, and a personal bodyguard since the day I was born. Just like Miakis to you, he always accompanied me by my side. No. He was just like adoptive father to me. He was kind and gentle, but strong. Calming, yet stern. He was young, yet knowledgeable and wise like older man. People would describe him as a good-looking man. But what I remember most, was his pair of ocean blue eyes. As a child, I always believed, no one would ever beat him and father, the two strongest person I have ever known. And also, father, mother and all people believed in him very much... but not Galleon._

 _Until that time, when he was killed, by a sudden attack to royal family._

 _His name is..._

 _... Lazlo._

* * *

 _To be continued..._


	2. The Strange Traveler

Lym waited patiently to the maid pouring their warm tea to cups. Every one of them had taken their seats. They invited Kyle and Lyon to join them too, since everyone just curious. No one had ever known the prince of Falena's first bodyguard's identity. Lym's eyes were as wide as a night owl to listen to their story, even though it's getting really late.

"So… will you tell me more about that… who's name again? Razor?" asked Lym to her brother and Galleon, as soon as the maid excused from the room.

"It's Lazlo, your majesty…" Miakis corrected. Yes, some people had hard time to remember that name, like Lym and Kyle.

"Sir Galleon? Please start," asked Frey. He wanted to know too, about that his first bodyguard when Frey was just a newborn.

Galleon, as always, he put a stern face and started to the story-telling…

"It's just few days, after the prince's birth, Sir Ferid requested to late Queen Olhazeta, for prince's personal bodyguard. He brought a young man that he personally had trusted. That young man was just twenty years old, and was brought to be tested before the royal family…"

* * *

That young man with sandy brown hair, wore a black traveler's clothing with red lining. He was considerably attractive, according to palace's servants. He wielded a pair of dual short swords, and another normal sword, despite of his young age. He said, he was from Island Nation.

* * *

"Eeh? He's from Island Nation just like father?" Lym interrupted, excited.

"Yes, Lym. Father said, he's his good friend," said Frey. He understood Lym was suddenly excited since she adored their father too. She always wanted to go to Island Nation to see their father's birthplace. It was a beautiful place, their father had said. "And I'll tell you a secret father have told me."

Lym's eyes widened with curious glitters within. Frey knew, she's going to love this one.

"It was him, whom helped and trained father to win mother's hand-in-marriage of the sacred game. He was a total supporter of father to win mother's hand."

Lym was in total awe in the instant, even Lyon, Miakis and Kyle! A lot of people were sure unhappy for their marriage. But that Lazlo was different, as he was their father and mother's supporter! The fact had added more curiosity to Lym.

Galleon coughed, and continued the story…

* * *

"Is he that young man?"

Zahhak, and Galleon, who was a lot younger back then started to inspect the young man from far while preparing the grand arena since the royal family would watch the match. It was a place where a person would be tested before become an official Queen's Knight. They both were once tested in that place. And now they're secretly inspecting the person Ferid requested to be the newborn prince's bodyguard.

"He's a little too young, don't you think?" added Galleon.

"Eighteen to twenty one only, I presume," said Zahhak. "… too young for the responsibilities. But…"

They both agreed that something was just different about this young man. The young man was enjoying the breath taking scenery of Sol- Falena, instead of panicking and nervous. It could be mean, that young man was truly skilled, or just overconfident. And he wielded a pair of dual swords, and a classic one handed sword on his waist, which was uncommon for a barely out from teen age young man. And he was a traveler, judging from his attire. He wore an old, and somewhat tattered hooded grey cloak, along with black with red lining traveler's clothes, as well as a red headband tied on his head. Judging by his cloak, he had travelled for quite a time, despite from his age.

And there's something else, but they couldn't pinpointing it. Only some old experienced ones could barely saw it. He was no ordinary young man.

And some passing maids, blushed when the young man greeted them. No wonder, since it's rare to see a good looking young man wondering around, as they only saw soldiers for daily basis. Unfortunately, good-looking wasn't and never be a qualification of to be a Queen's Knight.

But Queen Olhazeta was a wise queen. When someone to be tested becoming a Queen's Knight, she would plan different tests for each candidate. It's never going to be easy for each candidate to gain the uniform and the title of Queen's Knight.

"Why should we bring outsider to become the prince's bodyguard? Are our people alone not good enough?" a soldier who was cleaning the arena murmured. Some had already unhappy enough when Ferid, the outsider, won the Sacred Game. Mostly, it's those unsatisfied nobles.

"Do your job and stop complaining. If you want become a Queen's Knight, prove it with your skill," said Zahhak to stop the soldier from useless talk.

Not for long, Ferid appeared before the young man with a shudder-inducing cheerfulness. He was in his top mood when the prince was born, despite from some people hoping for a princess. He then chatted with the young man casually. The young man looked like he wanted to complain. And Ferid just suddenly smacked the young man's back hard happily. _That looks painful,_ they thought. They looked like somewhat close friend. Then Ferid were just happily dragging that somewhat surrendered young man into candidate's preparation room.

"It's been decided," someone said, right behind them. It's Mardas Godwin, husband of Princess Shahrewar, who's also another Queen's Knight. His face had shown an utter satisfaction. "He would be tested both combat and runic skill. I have summoned some rune mage. Three of us should get ready too. We're chosen to test him."

"Isn't it too much for a young man like him?" Zahhak said. "He's to be tested, not to be killed."

"The Queen has decided so," he replied, while raised his shoulder. "We should just obey the Queen. Or perhaps we could just teach Ferid a little respect, choosing some outsider..."

Madras Godwin turned and then smirked. He walked away to prepare himself as well.

"... by that young man's live..."

* * *

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

.

"What?! That Godwin intended to mash that Lazor out?" said Lym angrily. The Queen's Knights could swear that they saw some kind of fiery background behind the young queen. She didn't like his father's friend bullied by those nobles! "Even Miakis hadn't been tested that harsh!"

"It's Lazlo, Lym," Frey corrected again. Maybe Lym had an extreme urge to kick that Godwin hard and already did that in her fantastical mind. Miakis told Lym to sip some tea to calm her temper down first.

"So, somebody here before was more popular than me, huh?" Kyle joked, but sounded so serious to amuse Lymsleia. But, Lymsleia wasn't buying his joke.

"You're just a playboy, Kyle. Aunt Sialeed and the servants said so."

Miakis and Lyon nodded in agreement. Kyle shocked, as if were stabbed by hundreds of knives to his heart. How sad, he thought.

"Then, did he lose? He didn't fail, right?"

Of course, let alone Lym, Frey was curious. All of the Queen's Knight's eyes were looking at Galleon, nervous, since they all had felt the pressure in that test.

* * *

All of the royal family members had arrived and taken their seats up there to watch the match. The newborn prince was there too under his nanny's care along with Princess Arshtat. Princess Sialeed was yawning loudly, sleepy. Ferid, along with some Queen's Knight were standing there, guarding, as well as watching.

Down on the stage, four rune mages were standby on each corner. Then three of the Queen's Knight, Zahhak, Mardas, and Galleon himself were there. Ferid was excluded for the task, as he was the one recommended that Island Nation native.

From the gate, the young man was entering, and kneeling to the royal family as the soldier told him to. Without his cloak and had himself cleaned, they could see his appearance clearly. He was a good looking man from the Island Nation, with somehow tanned skin by their opinion, despite from his outfit. He knelt with both pride, yet with modesty.

"Lazlo Vandersee, at your service, your majesty." The young man introduced himself with simplicity, instead of a longwinded introduction with unnecessary pleasantries.

'He is a well-trained one,' A royal family member commented, it's Princess Haswar. "My, he is quite cute."

The Queen then asked him to rise, so she could see him properly. The Queen was old, but wise. Her eyes wouldn't be easily fooled by mere appearance. Most of the people, dare not to glance her eyes directly. But that Lazlo was different. His ocean blue eyes, dared to look straightly toward Queen's. The Queen flickered first.

"Face your opponents," She commanded. "You may pick any kind of weapon we have provided, instead of using yours."

That Lazlo, without hesitation, unfastened his weapons' belt and put them very carefully to a place. It had seemed like, those weapons were extremely important for him. Everyone seemed interested about which weapon him about to choose. Mardas Godwin smirked. There were no swords since he probably was best with swords.

Then, he chose a bo staff, a weapon which was more to defensive than offensive.

"Runic magic is allowed, as your runic skill will also be tested. Before it starts, let us give you one piece of advice." The Queen said again. "If you wish to withdraw, do it now. Some people have lost their lives in this test. Do not let your confidence lead you to your own doom."

Lazlo then smiled to the Queen. Galleon could convince himself, that it wasn't a smile of someone who was able to hurt something. It was a sage's smile, more than a fighter's. In that moment, Galleon believed, Lazlo would lose very horribly.

"Then, I shall do my very best, your majesty."

And that moment, I knew all of us had underestimated him. It was totally wrong. He overturned all people's speculation.

In short amount of time, he bested Zahhak, and Mardas, without inflicted any injuries on us, merely unarmed them. He was able to force his wind and water rune spells, shattering down their 'Silent Lake' spell. When other mages shot their fire spells to him, he could easily negate them with his wind rune only. Only a lightning spells had managed to cause his right leg slightly burnt, and even that wasn't able to slow his speed down. And he fought against me, while deflecting those runic spells single-handedly.

Everyone held their breath watching the match, between Galleon and Lazlo. Even the rune mages had exhausted to be able to cast even basic spells. Galleon had noticed, that strange young man used his runes only to control wind and water, instead of the spells. He needed a true skill to be able to do it.

He was indeed an unordinary person. In the battle, he was scarily calm, yet serious like an old combat veteran. His movement was fluid like water and fast like wind. But he was more to defensive and evasive, and only turned to offensive to do checkmates.

Again, he created a gush of wind along with dust to blind Galleon for second. Galleon, with his years of experience, guessed his opponent would appear from his back, which it's his blindspot.

'Young people's simple trick…' He thought. He would bring his next move as a finishing move. A light injury should be able to teach that young man a little bit of lesson.

He turned to his back in that instant and swung his halberd splitting the dust. But…

… his opponent wasn't there. He realized, he had fallen into his trick.

Suddenly, Galleon felt a sudden coldness touched his neck. It's his staff touched his neck. His opponent tricked him, as if he would appear from his back. But contrary, he wasn't. He had made Galleon to show his blind spot himself.

"Checkmate, Sir Galleon." He said, with a low voice and sending chills into Galleon's spine. "Drop your weapon." Scary, indeed. Galleon had to admit that.

Galleon dropped his halberd and raised both of his hands up. A total silence, as all those people who watched the match had loss for words, fascinated.

Suddenly, someone's clapping broke the silence. Its Ferid's, then followed by princess Sialeed who had her eyes opened to watch the match, later followed by the Queen and everyone else. It was an intense fight, with that Island Nation won the match hands down.

"Well then, Lazlo Vandersee, as you have shown your capability, I shall send Ferid to escort you to meet us later in late noon. For now, I shall thank you for the entertainment."

He then saluted the Queen again, with the same smile like before. He waited until the Queen and all members of royal family went out first, then he checked his wound. As Galleon ordered the soldier to clean up the mess, he wanted to pick up his halberd but Lazlo did first.

"Thank you for the match," He said to Galleon. Galleon just took his weapon without saying anything. His eyes examined that youth's hand carefully. His hand had callouses in different places. It's shown that he trained with different weapons.

"You're more than a traveler. You're a combat veteran and a very able mage." Galleon said. He knew Lazlo definitely had been holding back on the match earlier. The magic he had used was something like element control rather than spells, which meant his magic were better than he had shown. "Why are you holding back? What is your motive?"

Yes. When people were going for a match in front of the Queen, of course would do their very best within their power. But most of this Lazlo had done, was evading, defending, and deflecting the attack and speels. He had held back very much.

"Was I supposed to win against all of you, or kill?" He asked back. "We have no reason to kill each other, right?"

And indirectly, he just stated that he was able to kill them easily with a really polite manner. Mercy? No. For Galleon, it was a weakness.

"A Queen's Knight should not show any mercy toward his enemy," said Galleon. It wasn't an advice but an insinuation. Lazlo seemed to be silenced by his words."But you realized someone actually have tried to get rid of you."

His blue eyes then glanced at Galleon. Galleon had taken it as a yes. It's Mardas Godwin, who actually fought really serious back then. But the young man actually dished him out, even that Godwin was actually quite a fine swordsman.

"Let's just forget it. It's already over, though."

Without further discussion, the candidate picked up his own weapons and brushed the dust from them. He smiled in content when found his weapons undamaged. There was no hint of any ferociousness from that smile.

"Lazloooo! You did iiiiiit!"

Ferid came after he escorted his wive back, screaming in joy and smacked Lazlo's shoulder hard that the young man almost fall. It did look really hurt, as the winner before winced. He even reflectly kicked his injured leg while doing a self-joking.

Again, the young man tried to argue with Ferid, but Ferid just dragged the young man to have his leg treated and to prepare his new uniform measurement, even though the Queen had not made her decision.

Somewhat, Galleon wished that the Queen would decline Lazlo to become Queen' Knight, as he wasn't sure that young man's background. Indeed, that young man seemed to had a lot of things hidden within his sleeve.

For Galleon, Lazlo couldn't be trusted.

* * *

And, the next following day, the Queen announced the new member of Queen's Knight. Like what Ferid had wished, Lazlo was appointed to be a Queen's Knight, and the prince's official personal bodyguard...

* * *

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

.

Lym was in total awe, listening to Galleon's story. It's just simply amazing, for her to know his brother had had a great bodyguard. But something just didn't feel right…

"Why you didn't like him, Galleon?" No offense in Lym's question, just a plain curiosity. She had already understand, that everybody had people they didn't like. She didn't like Zerase in the beginning, and Jeane, that scandalous runemistress with her 'proper dress'. Was that thing she had always worn could be counted as a dress?

But, back to topic, she really was curious.

"That's—" Galleon seemed a bit wavering to talk about that. When the Queen asks a question, he should answer them without any word of lies. But, he just wavered.

"Lym," Frey patted his sister's shoulder, smiling. "Let's continue the talk next time, okay?" It looked like Frey had noticed, Galleon wasn't ready for that part.

"But—"

"It's too late to continue the rest, Lym. You and everybody else need to get rest too."

"It's right," said Miakis. "Or else, Kyle would lose his charm tomorrow morning due to lack of sleep."

"That's true," Kyle pointed his own eyes. "My panda eyes are showing, see?"

Lym pouted her cheeks. But, they're right. Her eyes started to felt so dry, and tomorrow, everyone had their own duty too. Her brother seemed to be tired too.

"I promise we will continue it next time," Frey assured her. Lym nodded in agreement. She too, didn't want anybody collapsed tomorrow just because lack of sleep.

And that had saved Galleon very much from the talk.

* * *

Galleon went back to his room and sat on his favorite wooden sofa. He didn't even bother to light up the room even though the room was quite dark. Different with other Queen's Knight, he wasn't feeling like to sleep. His sleep hours had reduced due to his age.

He sighed. He would be retired soon, from his duty as Queen's Knight. It's the time though, since he was no longer young. He should retire before he became a burden to others.

After that talk, he became a bit restless. He doubted that he would be able to sleep tonight…

… as there were facts, that no one knew except him, Ferid, and the late Queen Arshtat.

* * *

And Frey too, was unable to sleep. He suddenly felt a bit nostalgic with memories of his childhood. Those happy moments, when his father and mother with him, and his bodyguard who had always been there when his parents both were busy. Lym wasn't born yet, of course. While his parents were busy, it's his bodyguard who would always by his side.

"Oh…" He suddenly remembered something. He opened his lowest of his old personal drawer and reached the deepest part. His smile widened and he pulled something out, it's something like a short staff and wrapped in a large piece of cloth. His fingers carefully untied the string, then unwrap it.

It's a children's practice tri-sections nunchaku, made from bamboo. It was light yet sturdy, best for children's serious practice. This thing was his second nunchaku, as his first one was made for fun purpose. This one was shorter than the current one, and longer than his first toy nunchaku. He won his first real fight with this weapon.

And this too, served as a memento from Lazlo. It was given to him, when he was dying due to fatal injury and poisoned.

* * *

He remembered that night, when he had the news his bodyguard were about to die he rushed from his bed to his room. Even his mother and soldiers couldn't stop him, as the sight of blood was sure not for children to be look at. He couldn't let him die, as Lazlo was closest to him next to his parents.

And when young Frey was there, he saw blood. A lot of blood. His father and Galleon were there too, looking at him, and surprised Frey was there. His bodyguard was on his bed, with his upper body covered with bloody bandage. His face was as pale as dead, but still enduring the pain.

When his ocean blue eyes spotted young Frey, he smiled warmly to him. Young Frey cried loudly, so loud like a crybaby.

 _Don't cry Frey,_ he said, called by his name only. Little Frey hugged his forearm really tight. _You're soon to be big brother, remember? Your little sister will be here with you soon._

Back then, Frey surprised of knowing his yet to be born sibling's gender. A lot of for fortune-teller had assumed it's going to be a boy, yet Lazlo said different. Since he was so young, he didn't notice anything weird.

He handed little Frey a late birthday present. It's something that he had wanted when they secretly went to street market. A real nunchaku.

 _Things may not become easy from now on… But stay strong and protect your sister…_

He said it, with blood coming out from corner of his smiling lips.

* * *

Suddenly, Frey jolted up. He looked around, and stretched his arms, assumed that he had fallen asleep while in his thought.

 _When did I fall asleep?_

And he dreamt about something that was long time ago. His ambiguous words, which Frey could only remember some of those. It's actually quite strange, since he had always known about everything. Lazlo was right, Lym was born as a girl, despite of fortune-tellers' assumption. He sounded very sure about it.

Yes, even for Frey himself, Lazlo was a mysterious one. Frey, as he remembered, was awfully close to Lazlo like his own family. Yes, he was closer to his father and mother. But Lazlo was different. When he was close to Lazlo, he actually felt really comfortable and safe. Any other children had liked him. When Lazlo was off duty, some servant's children would come to him. There were times Frey was actually jealous of those children.

Frey yawned, while checking the time. He couldn't believe he actually had fallen asleep for three hours. Short sleep, but he felt energized a lot. He doubted he was able to sleep again, even though there were still some time before dawn.

"Let's go, partner."

Smiling, he took his old nunchaku and headed to the training hall. He wanted to try out his old weapon.

* * *

Miakis yawned quietly, while accompanying the Queen who only managed to sleep for three hours. Fifteen minutes ago, the guards reported to her the Queen had waken. Miakis sighed tiredly. Her eyes were really dry. Lym had told her to go back to sleep. Still, Miakis couldn't let her majesty went for a walk by herself.

But, it looked like not only Lym. Frey, the commander of Queen's Knight was found in the training hall, practicing with a set of not familiar looking nunchaku. Lately, Frey trained himself with sword and sometimes with his own nunchaku. The thing he swayed here and there wasn't something Miakis had seen him using. It's plain and old, and somehow to short for him to be used, as it appeared to be used for children.

"Brotheeer!"

KAPAAW!

Lym joyfully tackled her brother's back so suddenly and actually made him had his forehead hit by that no more suitable nunchaku, hard. Frey crouched, holding his painfully aching forehead which might be forming a big bump. Maybe Miakis needed to warn Lym next time if she ever wanted to call someone who was seriously practicing.

"L-Lym—" The current commander of Queen's Knight turned to his sister, while rubbing his forehead. Hopefully it wouldn't swell up. "Why are you here?"

Lym pouted. "I can't sleep well! It's because you didn't let Galleon finish the story!" Suddenly, she became a little girl demanding for storytelling. Miakis looked at the nunchaku he used earlier. It's old and really simple one, and didn't suit him at all.

"Commander, why do you use that one? It's too short for your height."

Frey smiled wryly. Miakis was right, the nunchaku didn't longer suit him to be any use. It's best to keep for memento only.

"This actually is a gift from Lazlo before he passed away."

That lit up Lym's curiosity more and more. Since she had never met that Lazlo, the more she heard about him, the more she wanted to know. He was the one who helped their father and mother to be together and his brother's protector. And he came from the same land as his father, a place where she actually would like to visit. How she wished to be able to meet this person knowing how wonderful his brother and Galleon described him.

Looking at his sister's reaction, Frey smiled and turned to Miakis.

"Miakis, please tell the royal kitchen to prepare Queen's breakfast earlier, something could be eaten easily while listening to stories. After that, you may go back and rest for a bit more."

Soon after Lym heard those words, he hugged her brother really without any warning. Her brother was the best!

"Thank you, brotheeer!"

* * *

"Prince! Please don't run!"

Some guards and a Queen's Knight new apprentice were running, chasing the young prince Freyjadour Falenas. The prince was barely six in the next year after Queen Falzharm ascended to the throne, but his short legs could run very fast knowing the royal ship that had went to Rainwall was back. It was two days earlier than scheduled. His mother had let him to welcome the company himself, accompanied by guards and the new apprentice.

"Ow!"

And he fell, tripped by a stone. His knees were scratched, and painful. But he tried his best not to cry, since he was going to be a big brother soon. He had been practicing to be a good big brother for months.

But of course, the guards and the new apprentice were panicking, as their imagination went wild like had their heads on the chopper. And the young prince started sniffling when his knees started to sting.

"Prince?"

But someone called the injured young prince from the ship. He was wearing the iconic black and gold colored uniform with white-ocean blue accessories, symbolized as an official Queen's Knight. He had a black thin headband on his head. His ocean blue eyes looked surprised, but then he was smiling gently toward the prince. Frey just had totally forgotten the pain on his knees and smiled so happily.

Right after the planks were placed, Frey couldn't wait anymore. He started to run again faster than before, boarding the ship. His bodyguard was there, kneeling to greet his master. The little prince just threw himself and hugging his protector very tight. He was in complete excitement greeting the man.

"Welcome home, Lazlooo!"

And the man hugged him back, warmly.

"I'm home, your highness…"

* * *

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

.

Lym had decided to hear his brother's story in his study. While listening, someone was knocking the door. It's Miakis along with the maids who brought them their earlier breakfast.

"You may go back to rest, Miakis. I'll have Lyon to take your place until noon," said Frey after they both had served with their shares.

"Well, enjoy your time, your majesty~" said Miakis then excused from the study along with the maids. Right after they left, Lym moved himself and sat on his brother's side very close. Frey poured some milk and honey into his sister's tea, just as much as her preference, then offered her to drink.

Then, he continued the story…

* * *

"Welcome home, Lazlooo!"

Lazlo were still kneeling, and warmly wrapped his arm to his young master.

"I'm home, your highness…" He greeted Frey back, and patted his back. The guards and the clumsy apprentice, who named as Evan caught up with them then greeted the Queen's Knight. Lazlo stood up and smiled warmly to the prince. With a very light swipe of his right hand, Frey could feel his both knees had some cool touching sensation, like a cool feather. His knees were healed without any scars! Those who had supposed to guard the prince were relieved. They didn't want their head to be sacrificed.

"Try to be more careful next time to protect the prince, okay?" said Lazlo to the guards and Evan. They really thanked the Swords and Shield as Lazlo was the prince's Queen's Knight. If somebody else, they might be screwed at the moment. All people had known Lazlo for his kind and gentle nature. People hardly had seen raising his voice.

"Well, your highness. I'm really happy you actually came and welcomed me. But…" He pointed behind them with his thumb, with a sweatdrop on his temple. "… you're father is crying behind there since you greeted me first before your father."

And it's true. Ferid was there, hugging the mast and sobbing while other soldier tried to calm him down. Frey didn't notice his father were actually there!

"Fatheeeer! Don't cryyy!"

Frey rushed toward his father and hugged his legs, trying to appease his father. His father hugged little Frey with tearful look, and people tried to pacify the saddened father.

* * *

"You were really close to him huh, brother?" asked Lym, while slowly munching a rice ball. "More than to Mother and Father?"

"Hmm, how to put this to be exactly…" Frey was thinking, while taking a rice ball too. It suddenly became a casual talk between sibling, like what Lym and Frey always wanted to. "He had taken care of me since I was a baby. He too had taken the role of tutor and caretaker. And a little bit like you and Miakis, perhaps."

From the story, Lym could tell that his brother actually took Lazlo like his very own family. Even his brother had been keeping a memento from him.

"And maybe, due to grandmother's sudden illness father and mother, along with aunt Sialeed had less time to accompany me. But, there's too much things I can't explain it without making myself confused."

Lym was a little annoyed, and biting her riceball with unladylike manner. That exactly didn't completely answering Lym's question.

"But, now you're mentioned it. There were actually one moment, I did really upset and caused him to be punished. I… didn't do it in purpose though."

"Eh?"

Lym almost dropped her half-eaten riceball, luckily his brother caught it in right time.

"Let's do flashback a little bit, to the time before the succession conflict…"

* * *

It was another stormy day, the wind was very strong even the thunders had been striking so fiercely. The weather was so bad for the last two days. It was in the peak of rainy season, and the rain was continuously pouring for two days. It's still noon but the sky was dark.

Frey, suddenly jolted from his afternoon nap, hearing the lightning stroke without warning. Though the lightning had awaken him, the five years old kid was terribly sleepy. He didn't move as his eyelids were getting lowered again.

But, his sensitive hearings caught something other than the lightning's rumbles. Someone's having conversation, in his study room. As he could recognize, they were his father and mother, along with Lazlo.

He got up and walked slowly so he could surprise his father and mother. Her mother and father just had back home from Stormfist, he guessed. The door wasn't closed, then he decided to peek from the small gap. It looked like they were having conversation. Her mother and father were sitting side by side and Lazlo was taking a seat facing both of them. It seemed like the atmosphere was a bit serious, though not that so tense until Frey could find a small spot to hide with.

"His highness is starting to be able to reciting the book sir Kauss gave for him few days earlier," reported Lazlo. "His highness is a fast-learner and smart. He have also memorized a Queen Elemark's poem and wanted to recite it to your highness and Sir Ferid when you have the time."

Frey's mother and father; princess Arshtat and Ferid were smiling proudly hearing Lazlo's report. Frey felt a surge of happiness when his protector; who also served as his tutor were complimenting him before his parents. He learned so hard so he could make his mother and father happy and proud. It's not easy though. Good for him, Lazlo was extremely indulgent when teaching that five years old Prince. He always explained everything Frey had asked in easy way for him to understand.

Then they started to had the conversation more relax, like friends. His father and Lazlo were friends from what Frey had heard. And his mother also trusted Lazlo since his father was in complete trust of him.

"... and about my request... can I have it to be fulfilled within few weeks?"

The young Frey had just known his bodyguard had something to ask. Was it something that he could do, or buy for him, Frey asked himself innocently. If there was, Frey would do or buy it for him as Lazlo were always so nice to him.

But, his father and mother was looking like hearing a sad news, like someone's going to leave them. The atmosphere became more tense than earlier.

"Lazlo, don't you want to reconsider your decision? I mean... you are a talented man, both gifted with runic and combat skill..." said his father. It looked like his father was having hard time to grant Lazlo's request. But what father had said was true. He sometimes would peeking Lazlo when he was practicing. Even the Prince himself felt extremely proud had someone very strong by his side.

Yet, Frey was wondering if Lazlo had requested something bad. And his mother had shown to be concerned by his request too.

"And Frey... He is so attached to you, Lazlo. He is considering you- no, for him, you're just like his own family..." The mother of one finally spoke up. "And you have been so loyal to us. Sure we don't want to lose someone like you. Not to mention how Frey would react."

With his mother saying that, Frey became more confused. He was just a five years old, and their conversation seemed to be too much for his still very limited knowledge to be processed. And they mentioned his name too. Was it something related?

But judging from the what they had said, and the atmosphere, it wasn't a good situation, in Frey's silent opinion.

Then, it was just a total silent, with only the sounds of rains, which pouring heavier and lightning. Lazlo broke the silence.

"... I'm... truly sorry, princess Arshtat. But, I actually should have resigned since three years ago," said Lazlo, with a tone of regret.

Resign. It actually a not-so-new word for Frey. There were time when the maid asked for 'resign' and then there were left with their own packings. It came to a conclusion.

 _Lazlo's leaving?_

That's definitely not a good new for Frey. For him, Lazlo was more than a mere bodyguard. He was a friend and a family. He liked Lazlo very much to the point sometimes his own father would show his jealousy.

 _He hates me?_ Frey started to do some wild-guessing and became paranoid. He wondered if Lazlo's resignation was because of Frey himself. Yes, sometimes Frey had even troubling Lazlo for any small things. Frey was somehow a shy boy. If his great-grandmother summoned him, Lazlo needed to be at present, if not his parents. Lazlo would help him in ways. Sometimes, he asked Lazlo to secretly take him out from palace too, which actually needs a lot of permission. Or, times when he wanted some snacks or food from the city. Maybe Lazlo didn't like it at all, since those was Frey's selfish wishes.

 _I don't want Lazlo to leave!_

Frey totally refused. He wanted to scream out his objection. But instead, he turned and ran out from his room without making any noises.

He rarely had any friends or a sibling to play with. Losing Lazlo were absolutely another hard time. He cried, with his heart in absolute pain of losing someone.

 _Lazlo didn't want me... He hates me..._

* * *

"What? He actually intended to resign?"

Lym raised her voice in disbelieve. From what she had listened, Lazlo was so loyal to royal family, and his brother. She couldn't believe someone so great actually wanted to leave.

"Yes."

Frey responded his sister solemnly.

"Why?" Lym started to demanding answer. Frey just shook his head while calming her sister, offering her refilled warm tea.

"We actually never had any answer about it. Father and mother actually had a wild guess, that Lazlo was going to be married. But it didn't look like it." Frey said. "Sometimes, he looked like very lonely though. And he never mentioned much about his personal life or his past."

"... And... what have happened later?"

Frey smiled wryly. "I ran away, through a secret passage, out from the palace and without noticing."

Lym surprised. His brother, running away? His brother... well, more to a good boy that never go against the rule actually. That was surprising for her as his sister.

"In that kind of weather? You must be crazy!"

Frey laughed. He was surprised too that he had that courage to do so. Well, his intention was actually to find a spot for crying. And... he wanted to throw a little bit of tantrum too.

"What happened after that?"

Frey sighed while smiling, looking at his old nunchaku.

"... as Miakis had said, the water of the Feitas River is extremely cold..."

* * *

Frey crawled out from a bush outside the palace. He managed to get out from the palace, by a secret passage Aunt Sialeeds had told him. It's his first time walked through the passage though.

Once he was outside the palace, he was welcomed by the fierce rain and wind. But he cared not about it, just want to find a place for crying, after knowing his bodyguard was going to leave him. He cried again, beside the bush which covering the secret tunnel. And he was drenching wet, even though he wasn't that long exposed to the rain.

"Who is that?!"

And he forgot, there were guards guarding one of the small palace's gates. He tried to shrink himself so no one noticed. If he was spotted, he would be punished for sure. Father and mother would be very disappointed. Lazlo... probably would hate him more than ever...

But the guards' had bulleyes. They had spotted the young Prince and thought he was a brat who got lost. They couldn't see so clearly due to the heavy rain. The guards wanted to catch him, but Frey just ran away, frightened.

"Stop right there!"

And those words would never make anyone stop. Contrary, Frey tried to work his legs up to be faster. Cold, but he was sweating. And he was shivering, due to those frightening guards chasing him.

But, he was getting slower, and slower, until one of the guards managed to catch him when he reached the bridge.

"Prince?! What are your highness doing here?"

Still, he didn't want to get caught, he struggled so much when one of the guards tried to escort him back. He was totally terrified by the thoughts to be punished, and to be hated...

While he was struggling, the guard tried his best to be as gentle as possible so the Prince wouldn't hurt. Frey tried to pull his hand so hardly, and they were on the side of bridge.

"Let goooo!"

In his might, Frey managed to pull his hand from the guard, as well as slipped his balance. Frey just noticed he had made a fatal mistake, as Lazlo always told him when passing a bridge.

 _Don't run, or you'll fall into the river, Prince._

And he really fell to the river without any further warning. He couldn't see anything, the water was so dark. The bone stabbing coldness attacked his whole fragile body. And the most important thing, he couldn't breathe, and he was drowning...

 _Help... Help mee...!_

The child was struggling to get himself up to the surface. He couldn't swim, and had not learn any of it. The water was terribly cold, like he was bathing in ice water. He kept swallowing waters!

 _Father... Mother... Lazlo..._

In that moment, that silver haired prince really thought that he was going to die, as his vision was getting blurred.

Until someone's hand pulled him tighly, nestled his small body in his arms, and then that person swam his way up to the surface, against the fierce stream. Frey was feeling limp, and very dizzy. Everything went very blurry and he couldn't hear anything well. But he knew something in certainty.

"Frey! Hang in there!"

It was Lazlo, his bodyguard who saved him from the edge of death. And Frey fell unconscious before he could reply him.

* * *

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

.

"You can't swim, brother?"

Unbelievable. Lym had never had that idea that his brother, who had led an army, couldn't swim! It sounded a bit... pathetic. Well, neither could Lym.

"Back then, yes. But now, I actually can." Lym smiled, but Frey didn't quite finish yet. "… Basics."

That meant Frey could barely float than swim. It's quite a shame since their father was born from a place surrounded by seas, and both of them couldn't swim. Well, they were born in royal family, it had not became a necessity.

"Drowning… was it scary?"

The young Queen couldn't imagine his brother had drowned once into Feitas river. Miakis always said the river was really cold, and deep, his brother had proved it by himself. Lym even tried to imagine if she was the one who drowned. His brother would definitely save her, right? His brother had always doted her very much.

* * *

Galleon pulled his knuckle back, as he heard the commander, along with the Queen were still talking about 'that' person. He had heard that for awhile, when he wanted to make a morning report to the commander. He was talking about that day when the young prince had almost lost his life.

That stormy day, he remembered that incident very well…

* * *

The situation was hectic.

The soldiers had been deployed along with some Queen's Knight to search the missing prince. Zahhak, Ferid, and Galleon, along with the Queen's Knight who was in charge of the prince safety, Lazlo.

Lazlo, was accompanied by Galleon by the Queen's order, to make sure he wasn't running away. His main duty was to protect the prince, and as for the prince's disappearance was completely Lazlo's responsibility.

Galleon inspected Lazlo very closely. He didn't look like to be planning for escape. Instead, his face was showing regrets. He usually had a calm demeanor, and might be calmer than Galleon and the wise Queen Olhazeta. But for the first time, he had shown a hint of panic on his face, which was unusual.

Suddenly, he stopped, and closed his eyes. Galleon was totally unimpressed. In the urgent situation, and he tried to waste the time!

"You—" "Quiet."

Before Galleon said anything more, Lazlo just ordered him, with a spine-chilling cold tone. Even the soldiers were suddenly stunned by his single word command. He continued to concentrating on something they didn't know, as some kind of green aura surrounded the blue eyed man. Galleon became more and more suspicious toward that young man. Galleon had witnessed for few times, he was no ordinary man.

Suddenly, he opened his eyes as his facial expression was telling something live and death matter.

"Sir, what are you—" said a soldier, as he jumped into the Feitas river without warning. In that kind of weather, it's impossible to swim. The water was muddier and the stream was fierce. Even a professional could drown swimming in that kind of state.

On the other side, some guards were running and screaming for help.

"Help! The prince has fallen into the river!"

Everyone was shocked as they finally understand why the prince's bodyguard jumped into river without any word. After few seconds, the water surface burst as someone jumped out from the water, and then landed with his manipulation of wind tricks. The prince was there in his arms, semi-unconscious and shivering. His face was really pale.

Galleon and Lazlo did the first aid in that moment. But the prince began losing more consciousness, and shivering like crazy. Then, that man who drenched wet was waving his shaky right hand make a warm wind surrounding the prince. The prince was enveloped with a green warm aura, while the sandy haired man whispering. Galleon could see, he was desperately saving the prince. And that young man was afraid of losing the prince.

For that time, Galleon has the thought that Lazlo only afraid of being punished. But things were subsided when he heard Lazlo saying something without realizing it.

"Don't die, Frey…!" He said, while desperately running toward the palace. "I won't let you die… or I'll never forgive myself…."

That expression, Galleon recognized it. It was a true fear of losing someone precious. It was a fear of someone who had lost so much during his life…

In that moment, Galleon realized, Lazlo was truly concerned about the prince, deep down in his heart…

That young man, was a true ambiguous being…

* * *

"… leon…."

Frey flayed his hand in front of Galleon's face. No reaction. Galleon seemed like he was in deep thought. It didn't matter but… in front of his study? Yes, he had asked Galleon to meet him here in morning. But, why he did not enter?

"Ahem!"

Lym coughed in purpose, and it did work. Galleon blinked and knelt immediately after knowing the Queen was in front of him.

"I'm sorry, your majesty. I… didn't mean to eavesdropping. I'm ready for the punishment," said that oldest Queen's Knight sternly. Lym wasn't quite pleased hearing that 'punishment'.

"Oh, cut it off. There's no need for that, isn't it right, Brother?"

Frey nodded then he asked that Queen's Knight to rise. "We didn't talk anything secrecy though. It's just fine even if you want to listen."

"Your mercifulness is as deep as the Feitas river, your majesty."

And Lym was quite happy hearing that. She wanted to be like mother, a wise queen and kind toward people. Another reason, she wasn't quite understand why some people just punishes someone with small matter to without reason.

"But, you're just in time, Sir Galleon. I wanted to ask you something," said Frey. After that talk with Lym, he was curious about something. "… about the incident when I was small. You remember it, right?"

With a little bit of hesitation, he nodded. "I do, your commandership."

"What had happened next after Lazlo saved me? Can you tell us about it?" Frey could only remember that he had a life-threatening sickness afterward. He was in half-conscious state even when awake.

Galleon nodded again, and Lymsleia asked maids to prepare another teacup.

* * *

Galleon had reported the situation to the Queen. He was in his way returning to the prince's room. The royal doctor should be there by then. And he found, Lazlo was guarding outside the room, without changing his wet uniform. His eyes seemed to be truly regretting for the accident.

"Sir Galleon…" He greeted immediately after noticing Galleon.

"Go and change your uniform," commanded Galleon, unimpressed by his appearance. The water was dripping from his hair and uniform. The younger man just sighed, and suddenly a gush of strong wind could be felt surrounding him. Not for long, he was totally dry.

It had meant, Lazlo didn't want to leave the place no matter what, making Galleon more unimpressed.

"Sir, I'm… sorry for my rudeness earlier," said that island nation native. The old Queen's Knight knew what he had meant. It was when Lazlo ordered him to be quiet in front of other soldier. Galleon was older, and that was rude for Lazlo to do so.

Again, Galleon said nothing about it. There was something wrong in that time, a pressure which came from his aura and his behavior and forced him to obey his command. That man was known for his polite behavior, and he suddenly turned into somebody else. Even Galleon, was clamped down by the pressure.

"Your punishment will be decided until the prince has recovered," said Galleon. Lazlo just lowered his eyes. He didn't seem like to be afraid the word of 'punishment'.

"…. Understood."

Not for long, the nurse allowed them to enter. The doctor had just done diagnosing the prince.

"How is Frey, doctor?" Princess Arshtat asked the doctor for the third time. Ferid was standing beside her, while watching the doctor doing his job.

The doctor explained the situation. He developed an high fever so suddenly. And the doctor claimed, he would do 'his best'.

'His best', might could be that the prince's situation wasn't good after all. Even by looking, people would just know his condition was bad. The prince's little body was just shaking so bad. His temperature was burning, but he was murmuring, saying he was feeling cold. And he hardly recognized his own parents. His consciousness was getting lower.

The doctor had hinted them indirectly, the prince might could not pull it off.

Princess Arshtat cried on Ferid's chest, and the father of one tried to comforting her wife. That moment, they were not expecting any of this. They were just chatting along with Lazlo in the other room. Frey had just disappeared without their knowing. The princess blamed no one but herself. Both of the parents didn't even blame the bodyguard who should be protecting the prince.

But, in the Queen and all nobility's eyes, Lazlo was the one to be blamed, as he was trusted for the prince's safety. The queen delayed his punishment, as seeing the prince's safety to be priority.

Galleon's eyes kept track on Lazlo. Yes, punishment was already a certainty for him, no matter what the reason. Still, he might be want to escape. His movement would be watched very closely until his punishment was executed.

That iconic blue eyes of Lazlo's, showing that he was in regret, and sadness. He knelt down before the princess and his husband.

"Princess, Sir Ferid. Please allow me to save the prince."

Something that even the doctor was struggling about, and he volunteered. Yes, Lazlo had an prodigious runic skill. But it didn't mean he would be able to do it. He wasn't healing a cut or something. It was about saving the prince life.

"Lazlo, this isn't your—" "Ferid, please. I will not let him die…"

Ferid seemed a bit wavering. The doctor had stated the prince wouldn't be able to take the water nor wind rune healing, as they were too much for his current state to handle. Using either of them would maybe cause the prince feeling an extreme coldness. Not that he doubted Lazlo, but he was considering the risk.

"Are you trying to redeem your mistakes?"

Someone has entered the room with a hint of arrogance. He was princess Shahrewar's husband, Mardas Godwin.

"You'll still be punished, no matter what happen next."

Galleon could only watch. The nobility, were never happy of an outsider came as winner of the latest Sacred Game. Then, came another outsider to be the Queen's Knight. The Godwin and Barows sure were the most upset. As Ferid was an official winner of sacred game, most nobility could say much about it.

But toward Lazlo, the nobility had the most displeasure. He was an outsider, became a Queen's Knight by choice, then neutral with factions. As Galleon had known, that Lazlo never seem to be interested in supporting any faction. The nobility might be just smiling in their faces, but not in the inside. Mardas Godwin, had seen him as a threat since years ago.

"I'll gladly accept my punishment after the prince healed," said Lazlo, still kneeling.

"I heard you're resigning. And you refused to tell the reason to the Queen." He continued. Words had traveled faster than the wind. Galleon actually surprised hearing that news. Who had ever thought, someone with all of that skill like Lazlo actually planned to retiring from that title.

"What is the reason? Going back to the Island Nation? Getting married? Got a better opportunity out there? Or..." And he smirked a little, Galleon saw it.

"... you're not happy, serving a Falenan's prince?"

"Sir Mardas-" Galleon startled. Everyone in the room must had already understand what he meant. Freyjadour Falena, was a prince. In the royal family of Falena, Prince was considered as 'useless'. Princess Arshtat and his husband didn't believe he could actually said something like that.

"Sir Mardas..." After some silent, Lazlo finally spoke up. He stood up and walked to Mardas. "As the prince's bodyguard, I may want to ask you to get out from this room. You're disturbing the prince."

Again. Lazlo was showing his another side which only a little people had seen for once or twice. He was technically at lower position in Queen's Knight, as Mardas was considered as one of highest. It was an insult for Mardas.

But, people could see it. There were intimidating aura coming out from the young man. It felt so ancient, yet powerful. The pressure was truly intense. Scary it might be, but the opponent was sure not impressed.

"How dare you-!"

That had risen his anger. His right fist tighten and shot toward that Lazlo's right face. But right before it hit, Lazlo just caught his wrist. Mardas Godwin was actually a bit taller and his body was bigger than Lazlo. But Lazlo was unflinched restraining his wrist.

That eyes, as the same as when Galleon went on mission with Lazlo to Lunas. That cold eyes which had made the gold bandits confessed everything without much effort...

"Once again, I implore you..." He said, with a stern voice, not the gentle and polite tone which used to be. "... and I don't like to repeat my request."

And even by mere listening, Galleon had felt the extreme pressure which almost sent him kneeling on the spot.

That Queen's Knight who had a fine temper control, was giving a hint to that nobel. He was losing his patient...

* * *

"Lazlo actually did that?"

Frey was quite… shocked as he had to admit Galleon hardly lies. When Frey was alone with Lazlo, he never even once lost his temper. He would only give Frey lectures and advises with patience, like a father guiding his children. Hearing Galleon said those, making Frey felt like he had known nothing about his own bodyguard.

Well, Lazlo was always a mystery after all…

"He's so cool! Don't you agree with me, brother?" Lym seemed to be really impressed. "He actually dared to against a Godwin for you, brother!"

"Well, yeah…" Frey hesitated a bit, after learning his past bodyguard had a dark side.

And the well-experienced Knight noticed, the prince was starting to doubt his past bodyguard. Or ratherly… scared.

"But, he actually cared deeply about you, Your Commandership. He took the whole responsibility, even thought the late Queen Olhazeta decided for your punishment as well."

"Ah…" That actually enlightened Frey's doubt. Yes, he shouldn't doubt him. Everybody has a bad personality, right? Frey smiled again. "Yes, you're right. Thanks, Galleon."

"Hey, tell me about the punishment!" demanded Lym.

Frey sighed a little. He remembered that experience of illness and that punishment. That terrible illness which caused him never ever wanted to be sick. And after that punishment, he silently vowed to not causing any trouble in the future.

"It was about for three days, that I know my consciousness was like floating. From what I have known, Lazlo was healing me slowly for those three days and became fully conscious. And the punishment was taken on the week after the incident…"

* * *

A week after the incident, Frey finally back in health. Furthermore, he was more healthy than ever. All thanks to Lazlo, who had spent a whopping three days to healing him. Lazlo had accompanied him day and night, as Frey had known even he was half-conscious those time. On the forth day, when his father forced Lazlo to take a sleep, right after Frey was confirmed to be out of danger phase. Then the next day, Lazlo came back again to continue the duty.

But, Lazlo had not came yet at the seventh day.

Little Frey, whose appetite were at the best, waited patiently for his mother spoon-feeding him some food. His mother and father too, had always accompanied him during the week, especially his mother. His mother was so happy feeding him, and Frey himself was so hungry as he could eat so many buns as Lazlo had always had.

"Motheer?" He still concerned about Lazlo who hadn't came yet. Lazlo was usually with him before he awakes and left after he asleep. "Where is Lazlo? Is he still sleeping?"

Suddenly, her mother stopped. After a while, the princess smiled and fed her son with the last spoon of his second serving. Frey finished his breakfast really good.

"He is..." Her mother seemed a bit wavered, and she put the bowl on the table first. Frey touched her mother's hand which touched his face. Her mother's seemed to be very worried. But the five years old Prince just innocently looking at her mother for an answer.

And then, Frey learned his protector was going to be punished and his great-grandmother was deciding his punishment in the moment.

"Why, mother?" Frey demanded more explanation. "They should not punish Lazlo, right? I'm the one who ran out from the palace!"

Her mother just silently watched his five years old son, which made him more confused. But for a five years old Frey, only one thing he had thought about.

Not waiting any longer, he jumped off from his bed and running out immediately. He wanted to do something so his bodyguard wouldn't be punished!

"I will apologize to great-grandmother...!"

* * *

"Great-grandmother...!"

Frey slammed the door open, despite the guards were trying to stop him. The room was filled with almost all of Queen's Knight, and some royal family member, along with the Queen.

And he saw Lazlo was there, kneeling at the middle of the room. Instead of his uniform, he was wearing a white top, which the back stained with blood. His face shown as f he was in immense pain.

"STOOOP!"

Frey ran toward Mardas Godwin immediately, who was holding a whip. He tried to stop him hitting his bodyguard.

"Frey...!" Ferid stopped his son immediately before he invoke the Queen's anger. But the kid was struggling so bad.

"Let him speak, Ferid. Let him."

As soon the Queen permitted Frey immediately went back to Lazlo's side. His bodyguard was hurt so badly! He didn't want this to happen!

"Great-grandmother, please! I was the one who ran out the palace and tripped to the river! It wasn't Lazlo's fault! I'm sorry for causing those trouble! Please don't punish Lazlo!"

"Prince... stop," said the bodyguard, while holding the pain on his back. "I will be fine, I promise."

"No, you're not!" Frey shouted. "You didn't do anything wrong! Great-grandmother,

"Prince-!" Lazlo raised his voice a bit. "My apologize, your Majesty. Please pay no attention for my master's words."

"NOO!"

Then came Ferid try to stop his son. Then princess Arshtat came too to calm her son. The situation became a little chaotic. The young prince just kept screaming and apologizing.

"Then, why did you do that?" The Queen, who had managed to keep calm for the whole time asked her only great-grandchild. As the Queen spoke, even Frey had to became more behaved.

"I-"

"You know if you did those, your knight would be punished. Then why did you do that, prince Freyjadour?"

The Queen solemnly asked him, which completely shut Frey up. Yes, he understood since were younger about that. But, he just simply wanted Lazlo to stay with him...

"I just... want..."

The Queen glanced his great-grandson who was still innocent for his age. Or to said... naive.

"Or you want to take half of his punishment? He was punished a hundred of lashes. If you wish so, then it is fifty times of lashes for you to be bear then."

Suddenly, the whole people just jolted, as Frey was aghasted. The Queen wanted to punish the very young prince? Let alone fifty lashes of that scary-looking whip. The time when a small stick was hit onto his palm was a terrible pain for him. Frey looked at the thick whip Mardas Godwin was holding, then at Lazlo's scarred back. It looked really... painful.

Frey wanted to Lazlo so badly! But he was totally afraid of the punishment.

"Your majesty-! It's not appropriate to punish a little child..." Galleon stood out. Arshtat and Ferid asked their son to apologize to the ruler of the Queendom. But the Queen Olhazeta stopped them.

"Do you think I would never punish you, since you are a royal family member?" said the Queen again, and Frey was completely stunned.

"I—"

Frey lowered his head. He thought, everything would be as easy as apologizing. As long as he apologized, Lazlo would be pardoned. That's what he thought. And he finally understood, why his parent couldn't do much for Lazlo. Someone was needed to take the responsibility and Lazlo was his bodyguard.

"I will ask you one more time. Can you take half of his punishment, Freyjadour Falenas?" asked the Queen again. Frey started to sniffle while his tears were dropping.

After a long while, the crying prince finally shook his head. He didn't have that courageous to take the punishment. He had known, he was just a five years old kid who just recovered from illness. The Queen smiled a little.

"There are things which cannot be settled only by apology, my great-grandson. You must understand that." said the Queen again, with more to grandparent tone. "You maybe don't understand now. But, one day, you will understand; why sometimes a punishment became a must, why a simple apology would not do for some mistakes, and why Lazlo has to take the responsibility."

Frey cried even more, as his eyes looking at his bodyguard, who was smiling at him even he was in pain. Not even a hint of anger shown at his gentle face, nor blaming the prince.

"Prince, I'll be fine. I promise you."

Frey bit his own lower lip and nodded. Then, Mardas Godwin continued as people could saw his thin smirk on his lips.

The young boy watched every single lashes, with unbearable tears on his eyes. He saw blood coming out from the wounds, and the agony of his dearest bodyguard. Lazlo was gritting his teeth, closing his eyes, enduring every lashes he had to endure...

That time, he swore that he would never let anyone going into that situation because of him anymore...

* * *

"Long after that time, I finally realized why Lazlo was punished."

Frey glanced the old classic nunchaku with a hint of regret. He was regretting the moment he ran away even no one actually blamed him. He was tortured so badly by Mardas Godwin, who took the chance in the punishment.

But Lazlo still smiled to Frey when he visited his bodyguard after that punishment, despite what had happened to him. Lazlo was as the same as the Queen, actually had wanted the young Frey to understand the meaning behind his punishment.

Something touched Frey's shoulder suddenly. It's Lym's head, who was actually dozed off. Frey was too focused and didn't realize his sister had fallen asleep. Maybe she lacked some sleep time. It couldn't be helped since his sister was still in very young age.

"Commander," Galleon called him when Frey carry Lym to a couch to sleep properly. "If this old man may say something, you might be trusting him a little too much."

Frey didn't deny that. He then sat again at his place before, facing Galleon. He could sense, Galleon might be wanted to tell him something and he had a hard time.

And he too, had known Lazlo was feared in a certain way, instead of his kind nature. Frey too, had experienced few times, when he had just suddenly couldn't recognize his own bodyguard...

* * *

"Frey, are you sure you want to see Lazlo, son?"

Frey nodded to his father, gripping the bottle of the best medicine they had. He had asked his father to take him to Lazlo, as Lazlo was asked to be back on duty the day after the punishment. Lazlo was resting in his own room, so Frey decided to, at least, bring him a good medicine.

It was the only thing he could do for him…

"But try your best to not disturb him, okay? Lazlo probably is resting now."

The boy nodded again. His mother had told him too, as long as he wouldn't disturb Lazlo, he might visit him.

"Lazlo? Are you asleep?" His father asked after knocked his door. And without waiting for answer, his father just opened the door. It was rude, for most of people would think. But, his father was Lazlo's friend, so his father never went any pleasantries to Lazlo. But truly, Lazlo was half-naked and asleep, seemed were very weary.

But, Frey wasn't mentally prepared enough when he saw Lazlo's injury. His back was very red, and bruised. Some of the lashes torn his skin, and the blood were dried. It was far worse than Frey had thought. Somehow… scary.

He couldn't imagine if he really had taken those fifty lashes.

Suddenly, Lazlo was jolted and rose at all of the sudden. With one of his swords unsheathed, he rushed toward Ferid and pointed the sword on his neck. All happened so fast like he wasn't injured at all, and to both Frey and his father to notice.

That glint of Lazlo's eyes, seemed very cold… and ruthless, as if he wasn't the Lazlo they had always known. And that had sent both Frey and Ferid stiffen up. He was injured, but the aura spreading around him was so intense. His great-grandmother's aura could not hold even a candle to Lazlo's. His was more... higher, and old...

It seemed like, he was not Lazlo, that Frey had usually known.

* * *

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

.

"You have seen it too, commander?" asked Galleon. Well, Galleon had seen his other side for couple of times. But, he didn't seem to be convinced Lazlo would have shown it to the young Prince, since he was very gentle toward children.

"He did not do it in purpose, I believe."

"He might be scary... sometimes. And unpredictable," Frey admitted. "But, I do believe, he was not someone with the slightest intention of harm."

* * *

"… Lazlo…?" Frey finally called his name up with shivering voice.

And suddenly, he lowered his sword, looked really pale. He combed back his bangs with his hand with annoyance, then sighed in relieve. The sudden tensed up atmosphere were loosen up.

"Ferid, please, knock before entering my room," asked Lazlo while sheathed his sword back. "What if I accidentally killed you mistaken you as intruder?"

"Well, I HAVE. You're sleeping so sweetly to notice, I suppose?" Ferid mocked him. And Lazlo took his blanket and cover his back first then kneel before Frey.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you, Frey..." He said. Frey could heard, his voice was slightly shaky. "Did I accidentally hurt you somewhere?"

Frey shook his head. Well, he did frightened a little. But when he saw the usual Lazlo, he relieved. That Lazlo a moment before, was frightening.

"Are you okay, Lazlo?" Frey asked him. "Does it hurt? People said Sir Mardas accidentally gave you three more lashes!"

Lazlo seemed a bit surprised, and then he sighed tiredly at Ferid. Ferid seemed surprised too. Well, Frey just had heard some guards gossiping somewhere. They said, Mardas Godwin did wrong in counting the lashes.

But instead, he smiled to Frey, even thought he had endured more than it had supposed to be.

"It does hurt."

Immediately, Frey was worried. He seemed wanted to cry again, since Lazlo was punished because of him. Of course it hurt! A hundred of lashes with three as an extra!

"Maybe I'm not as thick-skinned as you father," Lazlo joked while patting his own shoulder. "But I'm still a thick-skinned person. So the whip couldn't hurt me much."

Frey blinked. He did know people had given his father an alias, like 'Ferid the Barbarian', even he didn't understand what it meant. When he asked his father, then we would just get laughter and a strange answer. 'A thick-skinned people', he said. Even his mother would laugh and agree.

"So… 'barbarian' means 'thick-skinned'?" Frey asked back, with an innocent look. A thick skin should be very durable to whips!

Ferid laughed while Lazlo smirked. "Yes, it is," Lazlo confirmed him. Frey really, really relieved after hearing that. "That's why you don't need to worry much…"

Little Frey finally smiled again. Like he just had thrown away a huge stone from his hand, he felt enlightened. He worried too much, as he had known Lazlo was very strong person.

"So, son… are you satisfied?" said Ferid. And all of the sudden, he smacked Lazlo's shoulder hard like the usual he did. Lazlo was writhing and lowered his body by Ferid's sudden smack. "See? He's fine!"

"Fatheeer! Don't hit Lazloo! He's huurt!" Frey complained and stopping his father's hand. Ferid was still laughing.

"Well, look! He's fine though!"

Lazlo looked a bit annoyed, but then he chuckled a little, showing he was fine even Ferid had hit his wound.

Ferid patted little Frey's head. "Okay then, go tell mother that Lazlo's fine. I'm sure she has been worrying."

Frey nodded quickly. With an innocent smile, he gave Lazlo the medicine. He really believed Lazlo was fine even though he had endured a hundred of lashes.

"See you tomorrow, Lazlo!"

Lazlo smiled and received the medicine. "See you tomorrow…"

* * *

"I'm sure he was pretending before me, so I could stop worrying him." Frey put back his old nunchaku to the table. "There's no way he was fine. His back was injured so badly, as I saw it that moment."

Frey smiled wryly. He didn't realize it himself until few years after. Lazlo didn't only protect him physically, but emotionally. Frey was already sad when he had seen Lazlo's being punished. Lazlo didn't want Frey to be more saddened than he already had.

"Even though he has another darker side, he really… is a kind person."

Then, the silence occupied. The study was only Galleon and Frey there. Lyon had brought Lym to her room. The study became far more quiet, since there're only two of them. The topic had gone further and further.

"He is."

And that was a little unexpected from Galleon. People knew, Galleon didn't like Lazlo and the reason remained unknown. It seemed a bit strange though. Galleon admitted his kindness, and yet still dislike him. Was it because Lazlo had done anything disrespect him?

"Galleon, can I ask you something? The reason you're not close to Lazlo…" Frey said. Galleon was retiring soon, so Frey wished to know. Put aside the nobility, as they saw Lazlo as an outsider. But, any other Queen's Knight did not. Even the lower guards respected him very much, as Frey had known.

Galleon clenched his grip.

"Commander, before that… I wish to let you know that it's not like I dislike him or something," explained Galleon. "I respected him as the same as a fellow Queen's Knight. Since his…" He sounded wavered a little. "… 'death', I never held any grudge or any negative thoughts."

Frey nodded. "I understand it, Galleon. You're not a person to keep any personal issues of a dead person."

Though, Frey sensed something, which Galleon had hidden …

After a little while, Galleon started it…

"I believe prince was still two when I was sent with him to Lunas for a mission…"

* * *

It was a mission from the Queen, since there were reports of gold dust theft in holy land of Lunas. Two people were killed. Galleon was appointed along with Lazlo to pursue the matter and find the culprit. It did not take long for both of them to find the thieves' hiding place, and captured all of them. Those bandits where brought to Stormfist to be questioned.

Lazlo was the one the Queen appointed to question and then judge them. Galleon wasn't very approving the Queen's decision, as Lazlo was too young and inexperienced, could make him indecisive.

But, as always, he became someone from his expectation.

* * *

Galleon was watching from a small gap of the door, inspecting the situation. Inside the dimly lit room, there were Lazlo, along with the bandits. The bandits were standing before Lazlo. None of them were tied as Lazlo said to be unnecessary. Galleon inspected their every movement, so he could act if something went wrong.

"Kneel," asked Lazlo. He was sitting on a chair in stern-looking pose. His voice was low, but could clearly be heard in that quiet room. But in Galleon's opinion, he was not stern enough.

"What are you, brat?! How dare you to order us!" shouted the oldest looking of the bandits. There were seven of them in varying age. Two of them were teenager, and some of them were barely adults. And the shouting one was a middle-aged man. The else of the group looked scared and guilty. It made certain, that the middle-aged man was the leader.

Lazlo was so calm. Too calm, for Galleon's opinion. The leader had started to threaten Lazlo, even he was wearing a Queen's Knight uniform, symbol of the finest Knight of Falena. It seemed like he didn't have any idea who he was threaten to.

But, right before the leader went too far, Lazlo glared him with ice-cold eyes. The room's atmosphere was tensed up. Cold, but the bandits were sweating. Even Galleon had felt the cold outside the room.

"Kneel…"

All of the sudden, those bandits fell onto their own knees. The pressure was so great which had made the two standby guards almost fell onto their knees with no reason, even the pressure wasn't directed upon them.

"What the—"

Even the leader was confused, when forced to kneel without his will. But, his face had shown fear.

"State your names and the place you came from," said Lazlo, with cold mannerism which unusual for him. He wasn't kind-natured Lazlo anymore to that point. What people at the present saw was a 'Confessor'.

And somehow, the bandits became more behaving than before, even though the leader was resisting of giving any information. But, in no time, Lazlo managed to have the most of the information. They were people of New Armes, who banished from their hometown because of the crime they never commit. With nowhere to go and no money with them, they ended up to Lunas. Knowing there were gold dusts on the river bed, they stole them in the midst of night.

Galleon understood, they just at wits end. Hungry, with no money and they had to steal or die. But, who knew if they were actually spies from New Armes Kingdom? The relationship between Queendom of Falena and the New Armes had been in rivalry for long time. Maybe their existence would spark the war?

But, it was up to Lazlo to decide what would happen next, as the Queen had ordered.

The younger of the bandits started to plead for mercy. The leader just silently admitted. He asked Lazlo to punish only himself and spare the others. They were a family, as Galleon had suspected.

"Please, let go the children. Kill me instead. I'm the one who brought them into this." The leader finally pleaded. "Let them live. I beg you…"

Lazlo was still remained silent, as his serious eyes were observing all every movement in the room. Whether Lazlo knew Galleon was observing him, Galleon didn't have any idea.

A sigh was let off by Lazlo, as he finally stood up before the leader.

"Yes, you shall…"

And Galleon did not even have any idea what in Lazlo's head. He didn't intend to inspect more. They could be spies from New Armes. Lazlo smiled toward the guards. "Please escort the rest of them to a cell, and give them some food and water to drink." And those was too kind for outsiders which could possibly spies.

The rest of the bandits were put into cell, as Lazlo had commanded. Galleon brought them, along with two guards. But not for long, they heard someone screaming in agony. It was the leader's voice. Galleon rushed immediately to the room before. And he found something... he would never expected Lazlo to done.

There was a pundle blood on floor, with a severed hand on top of it. The leader of bandit was screaming out of pain, withholding the pain of his mutilated hand. Lazlo was standing before him, with one of his sword on his hand. The blade was bloody, indicated he was the one who did it.

He saw Lazlo's eyes, which normally ocean-blue eyes with a warm gaze, then were a pair of icy blue ones, with stabbing cold stare...

For once, he glanced Galleon with those eyes, and Galleon could feel as nothing were able to hide nor escape from those eyes. It's just for a second though, until Lazlo commanded the guards again.

"Cover his wounds and bring him to the cell."

Not in the world, people had witnessed that would thought Lazlo would have done something like that...

* * *

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

.

That fact left Frey to silence. It was still the job, Frey understood. He was a commander of Queen's Knight. And there might be times, which he would have to do those acts in future. And during the war, he had killed so many people too. He had killed someone's family, brother, lover, or parent, direct or indirectly. Frey had to admit, he wasn't that innocent either, since that day the war had started.

But, he had to admit too, the chill he had gotten when he imagined Lazlo mutilated a bandit hand was real. As Galleon's description, Lazlo was not even flinching, seeing someone in terrible pain.

"And, I never like his mysterious acts. He never told the reason why he had severed the bandit's hand. Then—"

Someone interrupted, with her entrance to the study. That was Lyon, who had knocked the room before. "Sorry, am I interrupting?" asked Lyon.

Frey smiled. "No. What is it, Lyon?"

"Someone asked for an audience with commander," Lyon reported. Frey nodded. It wouldn't be good if they keep everyone waiting. He needed to back to his duty too.

"Thank you Galleon, for your time. Let's continue it when we have the time." Frey stood up and walked through. He wanted to know what had happened next, but…

… he was afraid of losing what he had always believed on Lazlo…

"Commander," Galleon called him. Frey stopped and turned back. Galleon seemed never intended to make Frey doubting Lazlo. He seemed… regret, of ruining Frey's image of his dead bodyguard.

"Those bandits… they are alive and live very well in other land, with his help. Rest assured."

* * *

Frey silenced for awhile, then smiled. "Let's hear about it later…" said Frey, then left the room first.

It was another long day for Frey. He spent his whole day to choose new candidates of Queen's Knight. He wanted to fill at least two position of Queen's Knight, before Galleon and Kyle's leave. He never thought it would be that hard to find even a Queen's Knight. He had to be extra careful, so no one with hidden intention could be Queen's Knight.

How nice, if his father or mother were still alive, Frey might have been consulted by them already. Or maybe, his Aunt Sialeed might be a help. Though didn't look like it, she was adept in political issues. Sometimes, Georg gave an advice or two for him too…

… or Lazlo, the guardian who had guided him when he was young…

"Commander? Are you alright?" Someone asked him. And of course, it's Lyon, his next bodyguard after Lazlo. "Is something bothering you?"

Frey shook his head a little. He lied, of course. There were a lot of things in his head. He had to cope with his position as Commander of Queen's Knight. Yet, his mind was thinking about what Galleon had told him.

He could not put himself in Lazlo's position, for why he had to cut off someone's hand. And then, he let them live, even though they had killed someone. As the stolen gold, that was a small matter compared to others.

He was always that mysterious one, even after his death…

"Sir Galleon has told me about it…" said Lyon. It surprised Frey, as he never thought Galleon would tell somebody else about it. Lyon smiled. "I will tell you the rest of it as he has told me, Commander…"

* * *

That night, Galleon saw Lazlo brought the whole bandit party from the cell, as he noticed Lazlo had sent his pet, a small brown bird with a letter tied on its feet soon after he punished the leader of bandit. It was a nasal bird, which Island Nation's sailors had been using for communication. The bird was heading north, as Galleon knew toward the Island Nation. Galleon would not be surprised if he sent the message toward Sol-Falena, instead of Island Nation.

It raised Galleon suspicion toward Lazlo, so he decided to follow him secretly.

Lazlo brought them to outside of the town, where a one horse carriage had been standing by. Galleon was getting ready if he needed to attack or something. Even though Lazlo put his voice as low as possible, Galleon could hear them since the surroundings were so quiet.

"Take this carriage and head to north, then take a ship Nirva Island. You must arrive within ten days. I have left some money and food in the carriage, those should be enough for ten days," instructed Lazlo to them. They were listening very carefully to his instruction, though the leader was holding onto his pain. "There will be someone waiting for you, a middle-aged man with… hum… messy hair. I have described you to him in my letter, he should be able to recognize you."

Then the nasal bird must be sent for that person. Maybe later Galleon would dispatch people to find the identity. He needed to know that person in order to make sure Lazlo wouldn't betray the Queen and Falena.

"Then, you need show this to him…" He took something from his pocket, which was wrapped in a handkerchief. He then opened it and gave it to one of them. "This is really important. Do not lose it," warned Lazlo.

It was a ring, as Galleon saw it. It's a male's ring, which was probably worn on forefinger or even thumb, judging from the size. It was made from gold. After serving the royal family for so long, Galleon could tell it was made from best quality gold which could be compared to the ones Falena's royal family had.

And it was an engraved ring, with great details within. But it was too far for Galleon to see the detail or the sign. But something was sure, that ring wasn't something to be owned by a commoner. Unless Lazlo had stolen that, he was probably a higher rank family or nobility of Island Nation.

"Why.. are you letting us go?" The younger of them asked. "Are you going to chase us again later?"

Unlike the moment when the interrogation before, Lazlo smiled toward the younger member of bandits.

"Because, your father is honest…" said Lazlo, and Galleon was surprised. So the leader of them was their father. "Adoptive father of orphanage. And your home were burned down then accused for a heavy crime."

The eldest of youths seemed angry, the one who carried his severed hand father. "Then, why did you cut off father's hand?! Even though we have stolen some gold dust, it doesn't mean father deserved it!"

"Stop… blaming Sir Lazlo…" The leader of them, or the father whispered. He seemed in pain and trembling a lot.

Lazlo seemed very calm even some of them had shown an urge to bite Lazlo hard. After awhile, Lazlo sighed.

"Then, shall I cut off your head instead, for loss of two lives you've killed?" Lazlo asked back to the angry youth before. Again, the atmosphere changed. The pressure directed toward the young man. "Though it was an accident, you've killed two innocent Falenan, as they have done nothing for everything you have suffered. Shall I kill you for those crimes?"

The young man widened his eyes, and his body was trembling. It was true then, as Lazlo said. Galleon didn't expect Lazlo had gathered those information in that short window of time.

But the young man who had killed two people, was indeed scared.

Lazlo unsheathed one of his swords, showing off the gleaming sharp blade which could give his neck a nice clean cut if Lazlo could do a good job. "Let me tell you one thing. I'm not an experienced of beheading someone. Don't expect it to be an one-stroke death. It may take few slashed to cut your head off, so it might be excruciatingly painful. Bear with it."

Again, Lazlo successfully gave the young man a true fear of pain and death. He fell onto his knees and staring at blank space, as if there was a guillotine in front of him. Lazlo watched him with merciless look. But his father pleaded for his adoptive son.

"Sir! Please, don't kill him! He is just a child!" pleaded the middle aged man, along with the rest of his adoptive children. "Please, sir!"

But the man gritted his teeth. "T-Then, do it!" He screamed in horror. But his voice sounded shaky. His entire body was sweating.

Lazlo smiled coldly. The sharp edge of his sword pointed at his neck as he pressed a little, drawing a line of blood. "Then, brace yourself…"

Galleon who secretly watched closed his eyes immediately when Lazlo raised his sword. He heard those people screaming in horror. Everyone perhaps, could not bear themselves to see a head falling to the dirt...

… though, no sounds of splattered blood or noise of neck whacking were heard. Only sound of metal hitting against something was heard. Nobody screamed after that…

Galleon opened his eyes, and found that murderer of two people was holding his swollen left cheek with a shocked look. His neck was still intact, and no traces of blood on Lazlo's blade. Everyone seemed shocked, yet confused but relieved as the worst didn't come.

"Scary, isn't it?" Lazlo asked, while sheathing back his sword. "If I didn't turn my sword, you wouldn't be only slapped by my sword then."

Indeed, the murderer almost cried, and relieved he was still alive. "W-Why…. didn't you kill me…?"

Lazlo shook his head a little and sighed. His eyes turned back to his gentle side. He smiled sadly to him. "Look your family around you…"

The man turned, and he saw all of his family member cried in relieved. His adoptive father, along all of his adoptive siblings cried, and thankful that he was still alive. The whole family then comforting each other in tears, even the younger siblings of his were hugging him tightly.

"Your father is old and your siblings need someone to take care of them," Lazlo kneeled, then smiled sadly. "Do you bear to let your old father to take care of them alone? Your father had asked me to kill him instead of you. Do you bear to let your father effort to be in vain?"

Then Galleon finally had understood what Lazlo was doing. He tried to teach that man, his death would be an agony for his whole family. Instead of someone's death, he took the eldest's hand only, to be a lesson as well as punishment for them.

The murderer finally cried, as he realized his father had offered his own head for his life, then Lazlo had spared his father's life as well. His whole family was spared, even though they had done so many things. He wrapped his arms to his family members, grateful.

Lazlo smiled in content, as he reached the head of the family's hand and opened his bandage. He raised his left hand and the severed wound was covered in unusual, yet gentle green aura. Within awhile, it was healed, though the hand could never re-grow. It was very taskful for even a healer to heal a severed injury.

Yet, Lazlo did it without breaking any sweat, making everyone of them surprised. It was a large injury after all, and he did it with a single spell.

After that, Lazlo took something from his pocket. A pouch, with a dangling voice. He handed it to the crying man. Judging from the noises, it must be plenty amount of potch.

"Go take your family and start a new life," said Lazlo. "Continue to live, and redeem what you have done in your way. Take care of your father and siblings."

The man looked at Lazlo with tearful eyes, regretted for what he had done. He apologized repeatedly with his hand gripped Lazlo's with gratefulness.

Lazlo smiled again, with kindness of his face. "Your father said, you're in charge of cooking and is a great cook. You may able to open a small restaurant if you work hard enough." He helped the man to raise and stand up. "Go. Leave and start your new life..."

Weeping, the man accepted the potch which might be enough for them to keep on living. "Thank you... thank you...very much..."

* * *

Frey was silenced. He never thought, Lazlo was actually helped the entire family. But... something was off.

"What about the two people they had killed?" Frey asked. Lazlo helped the whole family, but what about the two murdered victims?

"After investigated, that two people had actually stolen more gold and sold them for own greed. They was the actual thieves, rather than those refugee who only did those in struggles for living." Lyon answered fluently. Galleon really had told the rest part of story to Lyon. "Sir Lazlo really a considered person, as Sir Galleon said."

Frey relieved. Lazlo was... really something. He had that uncanny ability to do those things, he knew it. Even he earned Lyon's respect though he had long dead.

"But, rather a knight, he sounded more like a... priest? Or sage?" said Lyon, laughed. "He sounded like had an ability to make someone realizing their fault effortlessly."

Frey shrugged. "It's true. From what I have known, when knights, guards, or apprentice would go for his advices. People just comfortable with him."

Lyon's smile faded a bit. A bit jealous, to be exact. As his current personal bodyguard, she felt like she had done less about Frey than Lazlo.

"But I can't deny either, if he's unpredictable." Frey looked at the sunset. It's almost the same, as the one he had seen on Island Nation. "Not long after I recovered from my illness, he asked Father and Mother to had the planned trip to Island Nation to be advanced. As the result, I was not witnessing the Succession Conflict. I have kept wondering, if Lazlo actually had known about what came afterward."

As if Lazlo had been able to foreseeing events, his great-grandmother passed away quite suddenly a week after they left. Since he was a child, and a prince, he was not necessary to be present, then they didn't get to be summoned back.

"Oh... you've visited Island Nation long ago, commander?" Lyon asked, as she was excited. From what they had heard from Bernadette, that was a lovely place. The sea was beautiful like no painting could describe its beauty.

"Uh-hum, not long after Lazlo got his punishment. It actually took very much time for father and mother to convince great-grandmother for my private trip, since I was only five. Let alone accompanied only by Lazlo and two more people."

That meant, there were only three people had taken the position of guarding the prince, including Lazlo himself. But suddenly, Lyon remembered something.

"With you... so his resignation was postponed?" Lyon asked back.

"Oh, you know about it too? I only told Lym about this."

"She told me and Miakis is afterward. And maybe she will ask you to tell more later?"

"For the sake of the Sword and Shield..." Frey rubbed his temple. Yes, Lym wasn't a girl who loved cliffhangers. She loved clear endings. When she was younger, she would demand the afterward of any stories though it had already stated for 'The end'.

And he didn't have enough sleep last night. How he wished to sleep really well later.

"About his request of resignation, he had never mentioned it before me after that moment. I had to admit too I was a little bit... selfish, as I had never asked him either about it," said Frey. He felt like a boy, who refused to let go off his sweets even when before him was another boy who was wailing for some sweets.

As Lazlo could be said as his one of closest people, he wished Lazlo would never left.

Frey's eyes looked at the sun, as the sky had turned to dark blue colored. "Though he didn't change, but he seemed to be more and more lonely after that..."

He remembered a moment, when Lazlo was actually at the same spot as he was, watching the sunset. His eyes gazed to a place, far from Falena. He looked really sad, though he smiled toward young Frey.

Frey sighed, when he remembered how Lazlo looked like back then. He looked like someone who had lost a lot of things, and missed things. Though he was fit physically and able to beat the best fighter of Falena hands down, he could seem to be very weary at some moment. To be said bluntly, like he had been tired of living.

"But maybe, if I had that courage to let him leave..." Frey let a forced smile, as a feeling of regret forced in his heart. Something maybe he wished he had done in past.

"... maybe, he was still alive..."

* * *

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

.

"What… actually had happened to him?"

Lyon hesitated to ask. It seemed like it was quite a sensitive question to be asked. The young prince seemed to be attached so much to his first protector. His death… might be a blow for the young prince.

Yes, sometimes, Frey couldn't help but blame himself of Lazlo's death.

"He's—" "Brotheeer!"

Suddenly, someone charged and gave Frey a powerful headbutt over his torso without any warning. If he was eating, then he would be choked to death with her deadly bear hug. He assumed his lovely little sister has just done with her bath then. He wrapped his arm to his sister. His beloved family…

He smiled, looking at his little sister. If it wasn't Lazlo, maybe his father, mother, Lym and himself had been dead long ago. He should be really thankful to him.

"Your Majesty…! You should not barge in while your brother and Lyon were having their private romantic time!" said Miakis, with her usual teasing tone.

And that successfully gave those two blushing cheeks. Lyon started to act strangely and Frey just silently patting his sister. His face felt warmer though he tried to calm himself down.

"Oh, shut up, Miakis!" said Lym sternly, but innocently confused at their blushing face. "What are you two doing here? I've been waiting forever for two of you in dining hall!"

"A-Ah… nothing particular. Just some idle chatting."

"What are you guys chatting about?"

"Uum..."

Frey sighed. If he lied, he was pretty sure his sister know and then she would be furious later.

"About what had happened later toward Lazlo."

And maybe he could not sleep much again as his sister were already glaring at him, since she was interested in the story too.

* * *

"Not fair! Brother, you never told me you have a trip to Island Nation before!"

Lym was furious. The soup almost spilled over if she wasn't able to hold on. She was a queen, not longer a princess so she tried her best for her temper.

"It was long time ago, and... no one have ever asked before. I was only five, you know."

Lym pouted, but soon her annoyance appeased. Her brother was right, since she had never asked him about his childhood. If no one had asked, her brother would probably never mention Lazlo through rest of his life.

"How was the trip then? Is Island Nation beautiful?"

"It was great, and the Island Nation is really beautiful, especially Obel and the ocean. But, due to seasickness, I didn't enjoy my first two days of trip." Frey answered, while slowly enjoying his meal. "But, the seafood was exceptionally delicious and I have gotten the chance of riding the giant owl and kangacorn too."

They rarely ate seafood, and mostly ate fresh water fish. When Frey had the fresh seafood there, he just though he had the best seafood ever. And he had the chance to ride on the Island Nation iconic ride, though he had almost kicked by the the kangacorn.

And Lym was fascinated. She had a stuffed animal of white giant owl, which was a gift from his father. She was told that the owl was so big and then used to be a ride. She wanted to ride one, too!

"But, it's rare for a young prince to went for a solo trip." Kyle added. "Was there any reason? It's sounded like a normal trip though."

"It was. But, father actually wanted me to visit a certain festival at Obel, if I could make it in time."

"What kind of festival?" Lyon asked.

"Uuum..." Frey tried to recollect what his father and mother's conversation. He wasn't too understand back then. "Father said something like... yearly festival of Obel to bless children aged less than twelve? And... if lucky enough, maybe the children would be blessed personally by a certain priest? Sorry, I don't remember much."

And from his mother was convinced, since Frey had through that life-threatening experience. He had heard his father was blessed too by that certain priest, which only shown in certain year, and only toward children.

"Did you meet the priest then?" Kyle asked again. Frey shook his head.

"Nope. Father did mention though, the priest would only appear in certain random year. But the festival itself was fun, I did enjoy it."

And not only for the festival, his trip was meant to learn things from outside world as well. It was his great-grandmother's last order before she passed away.

"And then, I felt strange, since the trip was prolonged. Lazlo received order from father and mother to take care of me for meanwhile. It was not after we went back to Falena that I knew something huge had happened. Great-grandmother, Grandaunt Shahrewar, Grandfather, and Granduncle Mardas had passed away. All of the sudden, Grandmother became the Queen. I was too confused to understand the situation back then."

Again, he was still five. And everything seemed fine for him though not very convincing. Some people acted strange and everybody had always put a serious face. But, he did not put those in his mind.

"Then, not long after that, I turned six," Frey glanced to his little sister, then smiled. "… a good news came from father and mother…"

* * *

The young Frey was running through the corridor in the early morning without anyone accompanying him. He woke up earlier than usual in purpose. He was holding something, which wrapped in cloth. With excitement, he sneaked into the training hall, which was already filled with some people.

As usual, there were sparring between Knights. But, it was different for that day, which had made Frey so excited. His father challenged Lazlo to duel in morning.

But, it looked like Frey missed the beginning. The two had started the duel already. Both of were half naked already, and bathed in their own sweat. The both were wielding a true swords, instead of wooden ones which were used for practice. It seemed very intense and his father grinned like he had seen a challenge. Lazlo was calm as usual, but a hint of entertained face was shown. People watched them in fascinated looks, as they were considered as ones of best of Queen's Knights.

"Hey, why don't you get more serious, Lazlo?" said Ferid with a grin over his face. He was wiping his sweat over his face. Ferid didn't let his guard down even a bit.

Ferid's opponent, Lazlo was more relaxed than Ferid himself. He grinned with his serious eyes looking at Ferid . "I was born serious, Ferid."

Ferid laughed as he took Lazlo's word for jokes. "You don't even move much from the place you're standing right now!" Ferid swung his sword toward Lazlo and had appeared to be parried by Lazlo again. "Hey, how about a bet?! If I win, you won't eat any bun for an entire month!"

"Sounds harsh for me!" Lazlo dashed backward to keep the distant. "Then, what if you lose?"

Before Ferid answered, they fought again. It was so intense but Ferid did the most attacks. Lazlo was more defensive like usual. All he did most was evading, parrying, and brushing off attacks. It felt more like Lazlo was testing Ferid or something.

Ferid grinned as the fight was intensified. "If I lose, I will shave all of my hair off and walk all over the palace to show everyone 'Ferid the Baldie'!"

* * *

The entire dining hall was quiet, when Frey stated so. Lyon was giggling, and so was Miakis. Kyle wanted to laugh so bad then he finally burst it out. Galleon coughed right after sipped his tea. And Lym burst out her soup unladylikely.

Frey had already known these would happen though. That really was his father's style, to saying those things recklessly.

"Th-Then, father won, didn't he?" Lym wiped her mouth. She was shuddering in imagination of her father's head styled in the same manner like Marscal Godwin.

"Well…"

* * *

A sound of clashing swords was heard, followed by a sword flew across the room, and then stuck deeply over a wooden dummy's head which was meant for practice.

The audiences, which were the other knights and guards stunned right after that moment. Ferid's sword was slipped off from his hand, then right before he grabbed it back, Lazlo sent it flying by hitting it by the flat side of his sword. How Ferid's sword stuck onto the dummy was a proof of Lazlo's strength and accuracy. Had he messed up, then the sword would happen to kill a soldier by mistake.

And of course, as Lazlo had successfully unarmed Ferid, the victory was Lazlo's again. And an unofficial jury announced Lazlo as the winner.

"Aaaaaah! Dammit! I lost agaaain!" Ferid cried in frustration, then messing his already messy hair. "How is it possibleee?!"

Frey was giggling secretly. He was somewhat proud for having a very strong Queen's Knight by his side. Not that he thought his father wasn't strong. He was just proud of having a father and a protector who were so strong.

Lazlo put the sword back to the rack, and smirking. "Ready to say goodbye to your hair?"

"W-Wait, are you serious, Lazlo?" Ferid hurried to hide behind another Queen's Knight. Lazlo asked a soldier to bring him a pair of scissor.

"Like I have said, I was born serious." After Lazlo had gotten the scissor, he smirked again. "I'm sure a lot of people will agree it would be interesting to see your shiny scalp under the sun."

All of the people were laughing hard on Lazlo's light joke as Ferid started to get panic. Lazlo glanced behind and smiled. "Don't you agree, prince?"

Being caught peeping, Frey slowly came out from that place. He thought Lazlo would be angry, but instead, he smiled toward the prince.

"Ready for your first lesson, your highness?"

Frey's smile was brighten up. "Yes!"

* * *

An hour later, Frey was in his training, with Lazlo. Yes, Lazlo had spared Ferid from become a bald. Instead, Lazlo asked for ten crab buns along with ten meat buns. After that, Lazlo accompanied Frey for his first training. After a proper warming up, Frey was asked to swing his wooden staff a hundred times against Lazlo's wooden sword.

And Lazlo kept guiding Frey with utmost patience, like a father toward children. Even though Frey had few times when slipped his wooden weapon and almost hit Lazlo, he never got angry. Frey enjoyed his very first training.

"Heeey!"

And then, came his father with a strange cheerfulness, running toward them. He had taken a bath after that intense duel with Lazlo. But, he was supposed to had a trip to the town. They paused their session first and Frey Immediately greeted his father.

"You changed your mind, Ferid?" Lazlo smirked again with a hint of mischief. "I'm sure you'll look good in either way."

"I'll get your buns later, okay?! And my Arshtat would hate to see my shiny scalp!" said Ferid. He seemed still pissed off by the fact he had never win against Lazlo. Strange though, Lazlo had never win against the other Queen's Knight, like he was doing those in purpose.

And then, they started to arguing again, though Lazlo seemed to had the upper hand in the rare case. It was just a friendly argue, though.

"How about Frey? Is he doing good?" The argue ended as Ferid asked about Frey.

"He did a nice job," Lazlo gave his compliment. "His highness has a good and balanced posture. He may do great if he trains seriously."

Frey was happy to have someone complimenting him before his parents. He really wanted to show his parent his capabilities, and seeing his father and mother's proud faces. There were no others made Frey more happy than his parents' happiness.

"Well done, son! I know you can do it!" Ferid knelt before his son and grabbed his small shoulder. "You have to train harder, as you will become big brother soon!"

"Oh? You mean—" Lazlo asked, as he too felt the joy. Ferid nodded to Lazlo. "Did you hear that, prince?"

"Re-Really, Father?" Frey could not even hide his joy. He always wanted a sibling since he was the only royal child in the palace. "I'll have a brother or sister?"

"Yeah! So, you must train reaaaally hard to protect your sibling later, okay?"

Frey was really excited then, knowing he would really have a sibling. Lazlo smiled to both Ferid and Frey. "Congratulations, both of you!"

* * *

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

.

"U-Um…"

Lym was a bit… happy, hearing that. Everyone was happy even though she was yet to arrive to the world. Her brother trained harder, and both of her parents were on their one of happiest moment. She could not deny that she was both happy, and a little bit sad. She wondered if she had been up to their expectation.

She suddenly snuggled on his brother's arm, her only closest family left. After hearing that, she became more determinate to be a better Queen. She believed, if she had her big brother, she could overcome everything.

"Well, well! Our Queen is embarrassed!" teased Miakis.

"Sh-Shut up, Miakis!" Lym was blushing. Frey laughed a bit and patted his sister, appeasing Lym. "Tell me more, brother…"

"But first, promise me. Don't get angry for what I will say next, okay?" Frey asked. Lym could not get any idea to be angry with, she then nodded.

Frey relieved, he then whispered something to his sister. Then next came Lym's blushing face.

"WHAAAAT?! I WAS ONCE PREDICTED AS A BOOOY?!"

Frey covered his ears immediately. He had known already his sister would be somehow pissed. And that became a new facts for the Queen's Knight.

"My, my! No wonder Queen Lymsleia was so strong!" teased Miakis.

"Hey!" Lym was pissed. She then pouted and hit Frey once. Frey just laughed for his sister's annoyance.

"And then…" Frey sighed a little, he continued. Frey lowered his tone. "… for the sake of safe delivery, father and mother had planned to a trip to a small island located before Nirva, as there were said to be a famous temple for safe delivery."

* * *

"We will go to for a trip?"

Little Frey had just finished his daily practice when his mother summoned him. It's been long since he went for a trip with his father and mother. He was rejoiced!

"Yes. Father is arranging some people to come with us now," said Arshtat with a happy face.

"We will go by ship. Are you excited?"

Frey nodded, and then he showed his practice wooden nunchaku to his mother. "I will protect mother too!"

"Well, of course, Frey…" Arshtat stroked her son's head. Frey hugged his mother. Since he had known he was going to be a big brother, he had always stayed on her mother's side as long as possible. He was excited to have a younger sibling.

Not long, Lazlo opened the door and Ferid entered the room. Frey greeted his father right after Lazlo had greeted them. Ferid stated, they would depart the day after, since she was close to the due date. And due to the sudden plan for the trip, they could only arrange some people with them.

"I'll try to arrange more people to come with us." Lazlo seemed to be a bit concerned for the number of people. Three full-fledged Queen's Knight, an apprentice, and only some soldiers, and they will travel on sea. But, Princess Arshtat and Ferid kindly rejected it, since they would not go from their seas then it was unnecessary to be worried.

"Lazlo?" Frey pulled Lazlo's arm innocently. "I'll protect mother too! Don't worry!"

Ferid laughed and then he patted Frey's head. "See, Lazlo? You're over-thinking! Everything will be fine! Don't forget that Sir Galleon will be going too!"

Lazlo let a long sigh and then smiled. "Understood."

* * *

Frey continued to tell Lym, when Kyle, Miakis and Lyon excused themselves since they had to train the new soldiers. Galleon took as guard in front the room as the had night approached. Frey then told them, how happy they were on that short trip. That trip had sounded to be like one of Frey's happiest moment of his childhood.

"And the worst really happened when we were on our way back to Falena. We were attacked," Frey didn't notice, he had put an saddened smile on his face. "Lazlo died after protecting us..."

Lym could say nothing after looking at her brother. Put herself in his shoes, she could not imagine if Miakis were dying on her. She wanted to know the detail of Lazlo's death, but she couldn't ask.

Sometimes, she had to look after his brother's feeling too, right?

"Brother..." Lym then hugged her brother to comfort him. "I... should really thank him too. I have to thank him, to save us..."

* * *

Finally, Frey was able to return to his own room. Lym was being good, after listened to the whole story, though Frey didn't tell her about some part of the story due to some reason. Lym was still too young for the bloody part of the story.

Frey covered his old nunchaku back into its cloth. He didn't have any intention to throw it away, though he couldn't use it anymore. It was the only memento from Lazlo.

Through that memento as well, he learned so much...

* * *

"Lazlo! Hurry!"

Frey was excited, pulling his guardian here and there in the market. He had never been that excited walking into a market, since all people in Sol-Falena recognized him as a prince. His mother ordered him to wear civilian clothes along with Lazlo. Even Lazlo was asked to call Frey by name. While his father and mother had to visit the temple for a whole day, he was told to explore the town as much as he wanted. Lazlo was the only one who accompanied him in the town.

And there, the very excited Frey was pulling Lazlo here and there. Frey could easily get into crowd with his small built. But Lazlo could not. He had bumped over things and people, and had been apologizing for so many times. But, Frey could not help it. It was his first time, go to a market as a civilian.

"What is that?"

Again, the prince pulled Lazlo into another crowd watching a group of street martial performers. He was too short to watch, and Lazlo decided to put Frey on his right shoulder to watch the show. Lazlo was quite tall, and Frey could easily see everything.

"Hold on tight, Frey!" Lazlo warned him. Frey nodded and grabbed Lazlo's hair

What had caught Frey's interest, was a performer using some kind of two short rod tied with rope. That performer looked like playing with that things and swinging that thing with speed.

"Woooow! What is that, Lazlo?"

"He's using a weapon called as nunchaku, Frey."

Frey was dumbfounded by the strange weapon name. "Nun-"

Like usual, Lazlo was teaching him with patient. "It's nun-cha-ku."

A strange weapon name, but Frey was attracted by how that weapon actually worked. He had seen a lot of people using single sword, bow, or staff. He had never seen anything like that. Furthermore, it didn't have any sharp edges or blade.

"It's so cool, isn't it?" asked Frey. "Can I learn how to use it too?"

"Hm... you want to try it yourself?"

"Really?" The young prince's excitement was pumped again to make a sudden movement. His guardian had to hold him very carefully before he fell from his shoulder.

"There, I told you to hold on me," said Lazlo with a sigh. He brought the prince out from the crowd and smiled to him. "But, promise me to not tell about it to your father and mother. Promise?"

"Promise!"

* * *

Lazlo really brought Frey to a nearest weapon shop available, which had various kinds of weapons. His guardian kindly asked the shopkeeper to let Frey it, with some money. Lazlo tried it himself to ensure it was safe for Frey. Smiled in satisfaction, Lazlo gave Frey the lightest nunchaku meant for children.

"Here, try to be careful to not hit yourself, okay?" warned Lazlo. He stood few steps away from Frey, both keeping distance and guarding the boy.

Frey trembled in excitement, then he swung the nunchaku like how the performer had done.

But for an amateur, Frey was way too excited to slow down his pace. The nunchaku was swinging here and there without warning. The speed was increasing, as Frey found it to be more and more fun.

"Frey—"

BAM!

And the worst happened. The nunchaku really hit on Frey's forehead hard. Lazlo reached him immediately, worried but later laughed since he found that Frey didn't mind for that small accident.

* * *

After that, they went back to the town, though Frey was a bit disappointed. He loved that nunchaku really much. Much better than the wooden staff he was using. But Lazlo said, he wasn't ready for that. Lazlo didn't change his mind even though Frey had committed to train harder.

Though sometimes Lazlo had let Frey did some small mischieves, but Lazlo was strict at some point as his guardian and mentor.

"Frey, I bought you the dumplings you have always wanted," Lazlo offered him the steamy dumplings. "Have some, it's really delicious."

Frey took the dumplings and ate it listlessly. It was delicious. But, Frey didn't really want to eat as his mind was thinking about the weapon he had wanted so bad.

Lazlo sat on the bench, right next to Frey. The two was watching the waves. The beach was so calm as people were more interested of the market. Frey took the second dumplings and ate it. He didn't finish the rest of the dumplings.

"Something's bothering you, Frey?" Lazlo asked him, putting aside the dumplings. "Are you upset?"

As usual, Lazlo could always sense if Frey was upset or not in good mood. And Frey had never succeeded to lie on him. For once, he accidentally had broken a expensive artifact in his mother's room, then he hid it in a perfect place. But right after he met Lazlo, the guardian whom had served him for years just laughed and said, "I'm sure Princess Arshtat will forgive you ir you are being honest, prince."

He just knew it, whenever Frey tried to tell lie or hide something.

"Am I really suck?" Frey pouted his right cheek.

"About that nunchaku?"

The boy nodded. He was somewhat disappointed. The wooden staff was only meant for his basic practice before choosing his own weapon. He really liked the feeling of using a nunchaku, just like wearing a perfectly fit shoes.

"You're not suck, Frey. Believe me, you have done really well." Lazlo patted him gently with his usual warmth. "You're just not ready for it."

"But, I really want to become stronger and powerful, like father and you..."

Frey was being honest. And he didn't think he had said anything to make Lazlo sad. But, instead of a gentle smile Lazlo usually gave, it was a hint sadness and loneliness on his eyes.

Lazlo sighed. He then stood up and knelt before Frey.

"Then, does your wooden staff heavy?"

It was a sudden question, and not related for what Frey had asked. Frey didn't give him an answer immediately since he was confused.

"Uuum... a little bit?" Frey was quite unsure answering him. But lazlo seemed satisfied with it, as he smiled a bit.

"How about the nunchaku earlier?"

"Uum... it's heavier than my staff."

The confused prince answered with more certainty. Though Frey didn't know what was Lazlo's intention, he answered him.

Lazlo stood up and unfastened his weapon belt, which carried his personal weapon rather than his custom made for Queen's Knight; a pair of twin swords, and another one handed sword. He offered him his one handed sword.

"Try to hold this one."

As Lazlo commanded, Frey tried to hold on the sword. The weight of the sword was making Frey stumbled. It was really heavy! Frey had to hug the sword to carry it.

Lazlo smiled, but he didn't try to help Frey for that. "Does it heavy?"

Frey nodded quickly. Lazlo's one handed sword looked quite light, but when he hold it himself, it's really heavy. He thought Lazlo was going to take the sword back, but it didn't over. Lazlo gave him his twin swords as well. Frey tried his best not to fall by the weight of Lazlo's swords.

"How heavy are they?" Lazlo asked with surprisingly calm. Frey could not hold them any longer and before he fall over, Lazlo took all of his swords back. Frey was catching his breath very hard.

"Too heavy! They're super heavy!" complained Frey. His head was fuming in annoyance, believing Lazlo was tricking him.

But, instead of throwing tantrum, Frey was silenced. Lazlo was smiling, with a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"That is the weight of the responsibility, if you wish to be more powerful."

Weight of the responsibility. Those words quickly seeped into Frey's mind. He had heard the phrase 'with great power comes great responsibility' before. He didn't notice Lazlo was trying to teach him something.

"The heavier you weapon is, the greater responsibility follows." Lazlo put on his weapon belt back, while Frey was listening to him. "It's not that you're not good enough. But, there are things you should not rush on."

"Why?" Frey didn't fully understand. "If I train harder, I will be stronger, right?"

Lazlo shook his head slowly. He picked up Frey easily and put him on his right arm.

"Haste makes waste, Frey." He said again, with his patient tone. Even though Frey asked him again, and again, Lazlo had never shown his temper. Contrary, Lazlo always made sure, Frey could fully understand everything he had asked.

"Imagine, if you really train harder and harder cluelessly, and expand your training time for hours. What will happen next?"

"I'll fall sick?" Frey was quite unsure. But he remembered, his mother always reminded him to not push himself too hard. Sometimes, Lazlo also ended up their training session even though he wished for train more.

"That's right." Lazlo gave the leftover dumplings to a cat, then he took a walk, closer to the water. "It is a process you could never rush on to. Otherwise, it would take more time to heal than you ever need. Your body needs to take time to grow and become stronger too."

Lazlo played with his water rune, and manipulated the seawater a little which amazes Frey. He formed a small orb of seawater, contained a small fish then he gave it to the Frey. Frey cupped the orb of seawater into his small hand. It was fun to see a small fish swimming on his hand.

"What about that responsibility, Lazlo? Can you teach me about that as well?" He asked again enthusiastically.

"I'm afraid not, Frey. Everyone has their own responsibility. It's best learn it by your own."

"I see..." Frey didn't push Lazlo anymore about it. He asked Lazlo to put him down and then released the small fish. "Then, can I ask you one more thing?"

"If it is within my capability, then yes."

"Then, what is your responsibility? Does it really heavy like your swords?"

That harmless question came out from Frey's mind innocently. The answer should be a simple yes or no, from Frey's expectation. The question should be easy for someone like Lazlo, who had never failed to answer Frey's fancy questions.

But, Lazlo just silenced, and later closed his eyes then said, "Yes, it really does."

* * *

It's only right when the war started, Frey had totally understood about the 'responsibility' of a weapon which Lazlo had said. No wonder Lazlo had the hard time to explain it, since it was somehow complex to be explained. If Lym asked him, he probably would have the hard time explain it too.

He sighed a little, then he took his sword, which he had been using since he had became the commander of Queen's Knight.

'You're right, Lazlo. The responsibility is truly heavy.'

But, he had always wondered of Lazlo's. That time, Lazlo seemed to be a bit weary, right after Frey asked him. He was a Queen's Knight, but his eyes told a different tale.

The new commander of Queen's Knight sighed again, then rested his back on the couch and staring the ceiling. He felt a little bit dizzy, and the ceiling was spinning. He felt like he was in a slow sailing ship...

* * *

"Prince. Are you okay?"

Someone shook Frey's little body, and he turned over a little lazily. He opened his eyes, and rubbed them. Lazlo was there, concerned of him since he was getting light seasickness right after getting on the ship. He tried to get some sleep.

"I'm feeling dizzy..." answered Frey. Even Lazlo's face was blurry.

"Here, have this. You'll be better soon," said his bodyguard, giving him a cup of drink, which worked as anti-seasickness. It tasted good since Frey had drunk that when they was on the way to the island.

Frey gulped it down at once like a juice. Lazlo put on the blanket on Frey.

"I'll wake you up later when dinner is ready, prince."

Frey just nodded listlessly and went back to sleep again. The medicine really worked well on him.

* * *

"Hhhhmm..."

Frey really slept well, until he felt a crashing and loud noise. He didn't feel dizzy anymore, and he was starving since he had slept for quite long. Lazlo wasn't there yet to wake him up though it was quite late.

'Is Lazlo napping and oversleep?' Frey hopped down from his bed. He felt really freshen up after that sleep. No more nausea or dizziness. Lazlo's medicine workee really well!

Frey wore his shoes and then intended to go to meet his parents or Lazlo. He didn't want them to have dinner without him.

But what he had found in front of his room, was frightening. There were two guards collapsed, and unconscious. They were injured but Frey was very sure, they were alive, since their chest had movement.

Frey was frightened, though they were still alive. The ship was hell so quiet all of the sudden. Did something happen to the rest of the people? What about his father? Lazlo? And her mother?

He ran as fast as he could, to find someone he knew. His heart was racing up since he could find no one in the ship. He wanted to cry so bad since he was afraid of being alone. He was feeling really helpless.

"He-Heeelp..."

"Priiiince!"

And thank goodness, somebody came down from the upper deck, running. That was Evan, the apprentice of Queen's Knight. He seemed in panic. Frey immediately rushed toward that person who could be counted as his second bodyguard in relieve. At least someone was there with him.

"Evan! What is happening? Where are father and mother? Where's Lazlo?"

That clumsy looking apprentice was trying to catch up his breath for that short running. "They are all fine, prince! We're ambushed and they asked me to bring you to princess Arshtat!"

Frey didn't care of who had asked the apprentice. He just wanted to be with someone he had known well. Evan picked up Frey immediately and started to run to the upper storage, where her mother was hiding. She was there protected by his father, waiting for Frey. Both of them were fine, and he could see Lazlo and Galleon were fighting hard against those intruders. There was another unfamiliar looking ship right next to theirs, with those intruders kept coming. It didn't seem to be easy for both Galleon and Lazlo.

Really, what Lazlo had feared, became true...

"Father! Mother!" Frey immediately hopped down and hugged both of them. His mother embraced him, while whispering of gratefulness for Frey's safety.

"Evan, you stay in here and protect them," ordered Ferid. He unsheathed his sword. "Ar, Frey, don't come out from this room, okay?"

"Y-Yes, sir! I-I'll try my very best!" answered Evan, with stuttering words.

Both Frey and his mother nodded, then Ferid went to back them up immediately. Evan went closer to that closed door, as Princess Arshtat slowly brought her son to the corner of the bridge. Frey heard that they fought really hard, through the clashing weapons and they didn't seem to be had the upper hand. Their opponent didn't seem to be some normal pirates, and they were shorthanded, only three Queen's Knights along with a clumsy apprentice to defend the ship.

"We're counting on you, Evan..." said Princess Arshtat, in the case if one of them come into the bridge.

Suddenly, that apprentice smirked. Instead of answering in stuttered words, he pulled out his gleaming sword right after locking the door.

"Worry not, your highness princess Arshtat..." Evan turned to them. Unlike his usual comical behaviour, that Evan was much more composed, and sounded cynical. Frey didn't like that Evan before him at all. His instinct was screaming at him, telling him his mother and himself were in absolute danger.

... and that was proved to be true, when he pointed his sword on his mother.

"I'll make sure, your death will be a painless one..."

* * *

To be continued...


	11. Chapter 11

"What...?"

And that was shocking. A Queen's Knight's apprentice turned to be an assassin to kill a Falena's Princess and her unborn child. Even his mother had never suspected for an assassin within the royal family's guards.

He walked closer, and closer toward the mother and child who didn't have the ability for self defense. Frey couldn't deny, that he was in absolute fear. He hugged his mother in fear of losing and death.

And his mother still tried to do a self defense, by casting her lightning spell, but deflected by Evan and injuring his mother's right arm.

"It's useless, Princess Arshtat," said Evan arrogantly. "Just surrender for at least I can offer you a painless death."

"NOOO!" Frey screamed as he embraced his injured mother to protect her. His mother was in pain of the deflected spell. 'Is she fine? Is my baby sibling fine?' He couldn't help but worry of them.

Frey opened his eyes slightly. He spotted a medium sized wood right next to his mother. Then he remembered what he had said the few days ago...

 _'I'll protect mother too!'_

He immediately reached for that log and hold it really tight. The wood was heavy for his small hand. But it didn't stop him from confronting that traitor. He stood in front of his mother and facing that fake apprentice directly.

"My, my. Look at our highness prince Freyjadour Falenas," said that Evan, with mocking tone. "What are you doing to do with that tiny little stick? Kill me?"

"Go awaaay!" Frey yelled at him, with that sudden guts he had gotten from nowhere. He had been training for few months, then he should have some basics with him.

Frey swung the wood wildly to preventing Evan from getting closer to his mother. But that man just smirked and then caught the wood effortlessly. Frey then kicked him few times.

"Seems like Lazlo hasn't taught you anything, despite for few months of training, huh?" He chuckled. "He sure doesn't want to since he cannot stay here for long. Or perhaps, his skilled has dulled intensely?"

Frey didn't understand what he had blabbed about. But one thing for sure, Frey wasn't happy for him to mocking Lazlo.

"Don't say anything bad of Lazlo!" He yelled again at him. First his mother was attacked, and then he mocked Lazlo. Frey became more furious and tried his best to snatch back the wood.

Of course, Evan didn't let go the wood. "Yet, I have to admit, you have the bravery." Instead, he pulled the wood hard until Frey was fell hard onto the floor. The wooden floor scratched his arms and legs. His left cheek was bruised a little. "If I have no use of you, you have been dead for minutes ago."

Frey didn't understand what he was talking about. He was trying to stand again to her mother's side. But, his body was aching. Use? He wasn't a tool, Frey complained in his mind.

Lazlo's wind rune spell breaking through the storage room he dashed toward them to nullify the lightning spell. Furiously, he dashed toward Evan with incredible speed and fought against him, while Ferid rushed to his wife and son, injured on his arm. Galleon was still fighting the other intruders, and he suffered some minor injuries.

"Ar… Frey… thank goodness…" said Ferid, while hugging both of them. His father's face was as pale as ghost.

"Ferid! Bring them to the downstairs!" Lazlo commanded him. He had his hands full with those enemies. Even Lazlo had had the hard time on them. Ferid nodded at Lazlo.

"Let's go- aaargh-!" screamed Ferid, right when he was going to escort them. He dropped his sword and trembled really hard. "Why- I'm feeling numb-!"

Then, followed on Galleon. He fell on his knees and surrounded by enemies. He had even lost his strength to grip his halberd.

Frey and Arshtat worried about Ferid, who seemed unable to move at all, even though he had retained his full consciousness. When Frey touched his father's injured arm, it felt like burning. Galleon was in same condition, unable to move. They had finally realized, the enemies had used an old fashioned dirty trick, to put poison on their weapon.

"Ferid! Sir Galleon!" Lazlo was still able to fight them. But, when an enemy was pushing his blade on Galleon's neck to threaten Lazlo, he hesitated for a second. In his distraction, Evan swung his sword to Lazlo's left shoulder. Lazlo blocked it within last second to avoid a fatal cut. Blood were trickling down from there, as Lazlo suffered a shallow cut from the blow, and pushed back few feet away.

Then Evan, took the chance and grabbed Frey as a hostage. Frey felt a cold sensation on his neck, when Evan's dagger was pushed on his neck. Frey wasn't appreciating that. He struggled by kicking and elbowing.

"Frey—!" Lazlo didn't dare to move. "Evan, let the child go!"

Really, Frey hated so much of Evan's mocking chuckles. Even though Lazlo had told him to stay on his manner, he wanted to punch him so bad. And to be worse, he was captivated by him!

"I have learned your weakness is this little prince, Lazlo," said Evan. "Throw you weapons down. Don't try any silly things. I believe my sword here…" He pressed his sword on Frey's neck, threatening Lazlo by his master's safety. Everyone screamed. Frey winced when his blood trickling a little, and his arm was somewhat chocking him. "… would be faster than your spell."

"Don't do it, Lazlo!" screamed Frey. Evan choked him harder.

"Shut up, princey, or I may break your neck right away."

"Stop! Do not hurt him…" And Lazlo did what Evan had asked, after struggling a little. He put his dual swords on the floor and kicked them far away from him. Next, he undid the clasp of his private one handed sword and threw it aside. Then, 'Silent Lake' spell was casted on Lazlo. Seemed like they had known Lazlo was well-versed mage as well. Lazlo had said, even though he could break through the spell like he usually did, it would take him too much time and concentration.

Then, Lazlo was totally unarmed and his rune was blocked as well. Two of those assassins pressed their swords on Lazlo's throat, and Lazlo raised both of his hands. Though his life was at risk, Lazlo was still remaining his calm demeanor. But Frey could tell, Lazlo was more serious than ever.

Evan smirked in satisfaction. "See, how much he cared about you, princey." Evan totally had the upper hand. He loosen his arm. Frey relieved a little, since he could be able to breathe better. He could see, Lazlo sighed in relieve.

"Now, could you please release the prince and let him go with the Princess to the downstairs?" asked Lazlo. "They're just woman and children. Just let them go."

"And like I have been told, woman, children, and the innocents are your weaknesses." Evan seemed quite amused. "So, I suppose you have known what is my purpose."

Frey just realized, that Evan seemed to know a lot about Lazlo. Evan was just recruited for few months, and it's just recently he was appointed to learn under Lazlo's guidance. Lazlo rarely had the time though, so Evan had spent most of his time with Frey.

"... I see..." Lazlo responded, wearily, as he tightened his grip. Frey had never seen Lazlo looked so tired and guilty. He couldn't pinpoint the exact thing he had seen from Lazlo.

"Then, I presume you are going after the Sun Rune too?"

That was a shocking truth. Arshtat, Ferid, Galleon, and even the youngest one, Frey was shocked. The Sun Rune was the only true rune and also property of Falena. It's the symbol of the Falena itself. It was rather impossible to let anyone take the rune, moreover an assassin.

Evan even laughed by Lazlo's assumption, he admitted it. "That's why I need some a 'tool' with me."

Frey didn't understand to that point. Tool? Lazlo? Evan was negotiating with Lazlo, which was too deep for a six years old Frey to understand. There were too much things confusing him.

But Lazlo seemed to be getting more, and more desperate. He kept himself in silence at that time, struggling about his deal which Frey could not even understand.

"So, what is your answer, 'Sir' Lazlo?"

Evan then pressed his dagger again on Frey's throat, which causing all of them panicking again. His arm was getting tighter, and choking Frey again. Frey tried to reach Lazlo, but Lazlo was held as well.

"I don't have an 'eternity' like you to wait for any answer. And I'm expecting a good answer."

 _'Don't agree him... Don't...!'_ Frey screamed within his heart. He's going to lose his closest bodyguard. Frey wouldn't allow that to happen! He wouldn't!

Though he didn't understand why they must have Lazlo in retrieving the Sun Rune, Frey just wouldn't allow anything of it happen! There must be a way to everyone could be saved, along with the Sun Rune, without Lazlo's betrayal or somebody's death.

But, what he answered wasn't what Frey had expected…

"… Understood. I'll do it…" Lazlo sighed lazily, and pushed both of the swords from his neck away with his palm. "I cannot afford myself to die and I have had enough of this Prince-and-guardian game, either."

"NOO!"

Frey struggled more and more. He had never expected Lazlo would agree it, and said something like that. He looked at Lazlo in horror, and disbelieve. He had believed in Lazlo so much…

He's truly disappointed…

 _'Lazlo isn't someone like that… he is not…'_

Evan clasped his hand and laughed, satisfied. "Great! I'm sure we will make a good team. With your power, I believe we can take on the Sun Rune!" The sword which had covered a little of Frey's blood was lowered. "Good thing for you, princey!"

Frey gritted his teeth, as if he wanted to cry. His eyes were staring on Lazlo, demand on explanation. Evan was mocking him for having unloyal guardian. Was the Lazlo he had always known faking his loyalty all the time?

"Enough of it, Evan," glared Lazlo. "Just bring the other Queen's Knight to separated cells and the prince and princess to a locked room below. Treat the mother and child carefully, for at least the final thing I could offer them. I'm tired, I have to rest before we arrive at Falena."

"Heh, you're sure demanding a lot, but sure. But, I have to arrange some people to guard you as well." Evan ordered some people to put something on Lazlo's both wrists, and it's chained. Lazlo didn't seem to be mind about it at all.

"Whatever. Do not call me until the time you need me to take the action."

Lazlo turned his back to Frey. Someone pulled Frey and he struggled a lot to the point he almost fell. He needed to bring his guardian back!

"Lazlooo!" Frey screamed over his name, hoped his bodyguard wouldn't go. He tried to reach closest companion. Frey's eyes looked directly upon his cold blue eyes, which was not his usual warm look. It seemed so scary, and distant…

… to the point, Frey could not the recognize that Queen's Knight before him…

Frey scared of that Lazlo...

"..."

Lazlo just gave him a cold glance, then walked away like nothing was ever happened.

* * *

Both of the ships were sailing toward Falena in really low speed. Little Frey and her mother were locked together in a room on enemy's ship, along with a medic to tend Princess Arshtat's arm. Ferid and Galleon were locked in the cell in same ship as well. Rest of the fallen guards and Lazlo were staying on Falena's ship.

It's going to be a slow night, for all of them...

"The baby is fine, your highness," said the nurse who was tagging alongside them. She applied some ointment on her arm as well for the first aid. "None of seems to be affecting the baby. The injury on the arm is just a slight burn as well."

Frey really relieved, as well as his mother. It was the most fortunate thing between the unfortunate ones.

But, both of them worried about safety of the rest of the people, and about what would happen next.

Right after the nurse had done, one of the assassin came and drag her out, leaving the mother and child alone. He even locked the door from the outside. It was the worst treatment ever they had received.

Frey sniffled, and he smuggled on his mother. He had been crying for quite awhile. He was upset, and appeased by his mother's gentle stroke on his head. For all the time, he had been thinking of Lazlo's sudden change of attitude.

Yes, he was suddenly changed. Frey didn't recognize him anymore. And he agreed to help their foes to retrieve the Sun Rune!

And Lazlo was his personal guardian, which had saddened him the most by his betrayal...

"Frey…"His mother cuddled him and patted his back. "Hush, don't cry anymore…"

But, Frey did the contrary. He cried again, and wiped off his eyes with his sleeve. "Mother… why Lazlo's so mean to me…? Am I really a hassle to him?"

Come to think of it, Frey did really think he had made a lot of trouble for Lazlo. He had asked Lazlo about a lot of things. Sometimes, he threw small tantrums when Lazlo was too busy to accompany him. He had requested over things that actually should not be done, like sneaking out from the palace without permission to play. The worst? He had made Lazlo to be punished heavily by his ignorance.

His mother said nothing, just sighed and tried to comfort her son by caressing him. His mother must be worried of his father as well.

About ten minutes later, they heard something from outside of the room. His mother hugged his son immediately to protect young Frey. Even the nurse was in fright of what would happen next.

"Prince! Princess Arshtat…! Are you in there?"

They recognized that sound immediately. Both of relieve and fright occupied Frey's mind.

"Lazlo? It's us!" The princess answered him immediately. "Are you alone? Have you saved Ferid?"

"No. Not yet," said Lazlo. "Please give me a minute."

There was a sound like he was picking the lock. It didn't even take half of a minute for the door to be opened. Lazlo entered carefully, he then closed the door really slowly to make no noise. He was wearing his black turtleneck shirt and a same colored long trouser, rather in his Queen's Knight's uniform. Only when Lazlo was off from duty he would wear his red headband and civilian clothes. He had his left hand bandaged tightly, and his both wrists were chained. He seemed to be in hurry.

Frey hid behind his mother's arm, tried to avoid him.

"Are you both fine, your highness?" He asked with haste.

"Yes, we are both fine, Lazlo. But, why are you here?" The silver haired princess asked him, since Frey didn't dare to talk to him.

"I'll just keep it short, your highness." Lazlo kept his voice as low as possible. "I'll freed Ferid and Sir Galleon as soon as possible. They will come to fetch you up as soon as possible. So please, escape when they give you the signal and run to our ship. I'll buy you some time."

"I understand…" said Princess Arshtat seriously. "But, will you able to escape or fight?"

He was chained, it might not be easy for him, since he was the only one who was able to fight. Ferid and Galleon, might not in the shape for battle yet. Not to mention the princess or the young prince.

"I will find a way. Don't worry…"

For a moment, they exchanged their glance. Frey immediately turned his face to avoid Lazlo.

"Frey? Don't you want to talk to Lazlo?" asked the mother of the silver haired child. "See? He didn't mean to say anything like that before."

Frey shook his head quickly and hid behind his mother.

"... prince..." Lazlo knelt before him, with a sad smile. "I'm... sorry I have said something like that. I'm ready for my punishment later after the situation has calmed."

Even after a little while, Frey didn't talk to him. Lazlo sighed slowly, and then stood up while holding his chest. Frey just remembered, Lazlo had received a blow from Evan before. It must be... painful...

"Here, I brought some water. Please don't eat or drink anything of what they might bring later. Please be careful." He left some water there, and opened the door again. He checked the hall, and then left.

"Frey..." Arshtat stroked her son's head. "See? Lazlo did that to save us. You have to understand..."

"... I know... but..."

What Lazlo had said, was actually like a slap to a child. It's painful for the six years old Frey...

* * *

It actually took quite a time, and their hearts were racing, awaiting for the signal. All they had to do was to be patient, as Lazlo was acting alone. The time was passing much more slower.

"Ar...?" Someone knocked the door really lightly. He whispered to the door. "Ar? Frey? Are you guys in there?"

Frey's mother seemed extremely relieved. Frey immediately open the door and hugged his father's leg. Ferid stroked his head and embraced his wife. Galleon was there, too!

"Thank goodness… thank goodness…." Ferid kept repeating his gratefulness for both of his wife and son's safety. "Come on, we can't waste any moment. They have spotted us when Lazlo freed us."

"W-What about… Lazlo?" Frey still asked about him, since he still concerned. "He is coming with us, right?"

"He'll come later, come on!"

They walked as fast as they could. Princess Arshtat could only walk, with her pregnancy on her last weeks. Ferid and Galleon, had their parts of body numbed due to poison, and only managed to walk after some antidote from Lazlo. Frey could run by himself, but he was still a child.

Right after they arrived at the upper deck of the ship, some of Evan's underling tried to attack them. Lazlo rushed in the right time, then blocking a slash from enemy, using the chain of his handcuff. He glanced over the group desperately. "Go!"

As Lazlo had commanded, they ran toward their ship. Frey's heart struggled a bit to leave Lazlo alone to fight them. Even though Lazlo was one of best in Queen's Knight, the handcuff handicapped his movement. All he could do was avoiding and empty handed fight with his fists and legs. With his runic skill, he should be able to fight them easily, but Lazlo didn't seem to be able to use them as well. He wasn't without any injuries either.

While escaping, Galleon used his Earth Rune to help Lazlo a bit. Ferid was helping Princess Arshtat and Frey to cross the plank. Galleon was the last to aboard to the ship. Ferid started to operate the ship along with Galleon's help. The ship went further and further, while Lazlo was still on enemy's ship to ensure none of them aboard the Falena's ship. Lazlo even threw the only plank to ensure no enemies could go across.

And, Evan was nowhere to be found.

"Father? What about Lazlo?" Frey still really concerned about Lazlo, even though he was still sad of Lazlo's words. "We can't be leaving without him!"

"Don't worry!" His father grinned, while trying his hardest to operate the ship with one arm. "He's an islander too!"

Frey continued to observe, along with his mother. Lazlo managed to had the chain of his handcuff broken, and grinned. He pulled both of his swords from the sheathes. Things were getting easier for him.

Though the situation wasn't really good for them, Frey was amazed. Lazlo was really strong, and he really gave everything to protect all of them...

"L-Lazlo..." Frey gripped the railing tightly. He started to biting his own lip. He still didn't want to lose him. He had known Lazlo was said those horrible words, to trick enemies. But his ego itself, had bested him for even give him some cheers of support.

The enemies started to use arrows to the ship. While Lazlo parried some of them, and some missed. But, one of the arrow toward Frey really fast. That long arrow should be able to pierce through his small body.

Frey shut his eyes tightly, as he was getting ready for the immense pain piercing through his body. He could hear his father and mother screamed in horror.

* * *

But, the pain didn't come. Not even a gentle sting. Contrary, he felt really safe and comfortable, like being embraced by an ultimate protection. Curious, he opened his eyes, and found himself surrounded by some kind of light green barrier. The arrow was decimated into ash, then followed by those arrows close to Frey. Almost all of the people were amazed by its protection.

Frey wondered who had casted the barrier on him. It's so strong, but Frey felt the gentleness in there. Soon, the barrier perished, his father and mother rushed upon him. His mother pulled him into her arms, while his father was still surprised while murmuring something like, 'the protection of twelve'.

At the other ship, Frey noticed Lazlo was relieved while clutching his left hand. It's not clear, but his left hand burnt. An arrow was stuck on his shoulder, and he pulled it out in an instant.

While the enemies are dumbfounded by what had happened, Lazlo ran toward the railing. Frey widened his eyes, as he saw Lazlo actually jumped over even though the gasps between ships were a bit too far. But, he still barely made it to the Falena's ship. If normal people watched that, they would be breaking some cold sweat.

Frey couldn't help, but extremely relieved that Lazlo had made it...

Ferid grinned to Frey, with a winning expression. "See? I told you he's an islander!"

"Huuuuffh..." Lazlo stumbled and sat on the deck in relieve and exhaustion. He was bleeding for several cuts from enemies and seemed like to be too weary to argue with Ferid. "Being an islander doesn't mean I have the ability to fly across ships..."

"But you still made it!" Ferid grinned, as the worst had passed. It seemed like the enemies did not dare to jump from the ship.

"Everyone is here, right?" Lazlo tried to count the people there. Queen's Knights were all there, and the princess along with the prince. The guards were perhaps still under the influence of the drug. "Prince, are you all fine?"

Instead of answer his bodyguard's question, Frey just ignored him. The mother of that child gently rebuked him for his misbehavior. "Frey, you should at least answer when someone concerning about you. He's your guardian and he's hurt right now."

Frey glanced Lazlo a bit, then turned his face away. He was worried of Lazlo, of course! But, his ego had more control over his own heart.

Lazlo smiled bitterly. "It's fine, princess. It's my fault anyway. I'm ready for my punishment later back in the palace."

Galleon came, after checking the direction of the ship. He then tried to help Lazlo up with his unparalyzed arm. He then asked Lazlo to take over since he was the one who had the experience of sailing. Frey was still sticking with his parents. His father was still calming down his wife and son for the mess earlier.

Frey thought the worst was over...

"I'll bring you two back into your ro-"

But he realized, he was wrong, when something was flying toward his father's back...

"Father! Look out!"

And it slashed upon his father's back, then injured Galleon as well when it changed its direction. Lazlo was able to parry it though he suffered the damage as well, and unarmed as well. It flew so fast, and then caught back by Evan, who's been hiding since he had captured everyone. He whistled in satisfy, while swinging his weapon, a long chained sickle. His smiled in satisfaction when looking his bloody sickle.

"Man, I have never thought no one realizes I am here for the entire time." He said with some singsong manner. "You should have been grateful, for I have spared your lives before."

Yes, they had actually forgotten about him, since everyone had their hands full of way to escape. But who had known, he was actually on the ship. His father and Galleon was too weak to fight anymore. Though Lazlo was still in better shape than the rest of Queen's Knights, he was exhausted already.

Frey wished, he could fight as well...

Evan sighed. "And I have never though, you are that hard to tame, really," said Evan again to Lazlo, though Lazlo didn't answer him. "Let me ask you one more time, about the deal I have mentioned to you earlier."

He's still persuading Lazlo to help them steal the Sun Rune. Of course, whatever it was, Frey hoped Lazlo would object it for sure. He had learned from two years ago, the Sun Rune was one of the twenty seven true runes. It's also the base of Falena's history. Let it fall to enemy, was the same like let Falena fall to enemy, his deceased great-grandmother said.

"I have escaped and released all of your hostages. What do you expect after I did those?" Lazlo replied, with a smirk. "It's a no, Evan. I'll not help you to retrieve the Sun Rune, or let you to steal it."

Frey extremely relieved, since Lazlo really didn't have any mean of betrayal. He was really Lazlo, his guardian after all.

"Then, will you give me 'that' thing?" asked Evan again, and Frey still didn't have any idea of what they were talking about. "I'm sure you've been tired wandering around with it."

After some silence, Lazlo chuckled cynically to Evan. "Wait for a hundred of years, if you have an eternity to wait."

Instead of insulted, he laughed. He brought something from his back.

'W-What's that?' Frey thought. It was somewhat round shaped, almost in size of Frey's playing ball, and it's dripping on liquid. He couldn't see it clearly by that distance.

"Then, let me return the favor…" said Evan, then throwing that thing toward them. It rolled few times, until stopped not far from them, gave them a clear view of that thing. His mother vomited right on that sight. His father covered Frey's eyes and pulled his mother to block that gruesome vision from them. Even the oldest, Galleon could not help but disgusted.

Yet, Ferid was too late. Frey had already seen it. Frey trembled uncontrollably and almost vomited.

It was a mutilated head of the nurse earlier. Her eyes were half-opened, and the face itself was covered in her own blood. Her hair was messy since Evan brought that head by the hair. The neck… seemed to be hacked numerous times until snapped off, rather than one clean cut.

Evan had killed her, with inhumane way. It's the most terrible things Frey had ever seen in his life. And the nurse had done nothing to deserve that way to death.

Frey dare not open his eyes, not even a bit. He was too frightened of that sight. For that moment, he had really missed home really bad. How great, if those visions were just a nightmare. Lazlo would be on his room already, then shook his shoulder to wake him up. Then, his morning routines, and later spent a lot of time with his mother and father too. If he told them about that nightmare, probably they would laugh at him. His mother could give him a cuddle, and his father probably would tease him and saying about dreams weren't real.

And his personal bodyguard watched, would say that...

'Don't worry prince. If that really happens, I'll protect you no matter what...'

Then, he would give him a warm smile, which had never failed to give him ease. He would be safe, as long as Lazlo was by his side...

* * *

"DON'T...!"

A scream pulled Frey out from his temporary shock. His father and mother gasped, right after he heard a loud slashing noise of blade. What he saw right away in front of them was Evan's kusarigama flying toward them, to slash him along with his father and mother.

And then, someone shielded them with his own body, as the merciless weapon strike through his torso.

Frey held his breath in horror of what had happened before him. There was a lot of blood… dripping to the wooden floor.

"N-No…."

He was the one who had always kept his promise, to protect him. The one who had always been on his side…

"LAZLOOOO!"

Frey broke through his parents' arm as his bodyguard collapsed to his knees. Blood kept coming, from his wounds. Someone didn't need any medical certificate could even see, his injuries he suffered was severe. Frey didn't even care his own hand covered with blood. He tried to cover Lazlo's wound as he had taught him. "Hang in there! Lazlooo!"

And he still managed to smile to the young prince he had protected. But, his couldn't mask his agonizing pain. Lazlo was in terrible pain, Frey could tell.

"Are you… okay, prince….?" Lazlo asked, still concerned to the little prince.

"Don't talk!"

Frey tried his damnedest to stop his blood from coming out. His eyes were hot, and teary. His both hand were trembling while stopping Lazlo's wound.

"Look, what a sweet relationship you have."

Evan spoke, with his arrogance which Frey had had enough with. If he wasn't helping Lazlo then, he would take a sword and fight him even though he didn't have enough skill yet. He was really angry and upset. Evan had killed the innocent servant, and tried to harm his parents, then harmed his closest guard as well. He stared on Evan with his angry eyes, which were teary as well.

"Aaaw, look, the prince is angry now..." mocked Evan. "What? You want to kill me so bad right now?"

Frey bit his own lower lip, and tried his very best not to burst out in anger. He was always told to behave in no matter what circumstances.

And Evan was still mocking Frey to the point Frey was gritting his teeth really hard. He took his bloodied hand away from Lazlo's wound and tried to hit Evan. But, Evan easily caught his hands off.

"… Evan…"

Lazlo lowered his head, then called him with low tone. Frey saw, that Lazlo's handcuff was glowing and his wrist had some burnt, like had suffered from electrocution. It seemed like some sort of electrocution device, which Frey wasn't sure about.

"… I order you… to not lay your hand on Frey…"

And that device activated itself, right after Lazlo commanded. It started to electrocuting Lazlo's left wrist, like it was holding something down from Lazlo.

Of course, Evan didn't listen to him, and said something like 'Runic seal's of his hand. But, suddenly, Evan's hand was cracked by its own, forcing him to let go of Frey's hand. He screamed out of pain of his dislocated wrist. Frey stepped back to Lazlo's side immediately, as he didn't have any idea of what had happened all of the sudden. Evan's hand was twisted without any cause, which was scary.

"I have warned you, Evan..."

And there, Lazlo gave him a spine-chilling stare which sent people drenched on their cold sweats of fear. He still had the ability to send people drown into their fear, with that kind of condition. There was a time, his father warned him in jokingly manner about when he was four.

'Don't ever make Lazlo angry, okay? Lazlo is reaaaaally scary when pissed off!'

When his father said those, he only took it as a joke since Lazlo had never lost his temper, at least before him. Contrary, Lazlo always taught him to control his own temper. He was always kind to anyone and had never said any ill words to anyone, even to the people who had despised him in the palace. Lazlo was said as the gentle sheep among all Queen's Knights.

Then, Frey was certain. Lazlo was losing his temper.

"I-Impossible! How could you still able to use your rune?! I have—aaaargh-!"

Lazlo glared at him harder with his pair of blue eyes before Evan completed his sentence, then Frey heard another cracking sound harder from Evan. Evan screamed harder as he gripped his twisted right hand. Frey didn't have any idea of what Lazlo had done!

' _What's happening…?'_ Frey was afraid of those bizarre things happened. It's scary, like Evan was being tortured though he deserved it.

It seemed like, Evan was being punished…

Frey stayed closer to Lazlo, who was giving out a scary aura. He pulled Lazlo's shirt which was wet soaked in blood. While writhing in pain, Lazlo raised his right hand toward Frey's head. "I'm sorry… Frey… I… cannot let see this….."

His right shackle activated, electrocuting his wrist again like it was stopping him from using runes. And Frey saw Lazlo's wind rune activated as well. Lazlo smiled as he swiped his right hand in front of Frey's face. Frey felt drowsy when he inhaled the sweet calming wind from Lazlo's wind rune spell. He felt Lazlo caught his limped body before hitting the wooden floor.

He could feel Lazlo's hand on his head, patting him. "I promise you… when you wake up later, everything has already been fine…"

Despite from against his own willingness, he fell into deep sleep…

With his drifted consciousness, he heard ear-piercing shrieking, followed by screams of a lot of people…

* * *

Dark. Frey remembered, what he had saw first, was a pitch of darkness. His head was spinning, and he tried to balance up his head. Slowly, he was able to open his eyes again and found himself in the cabin he was using before. He also remembered, Lazlo had casted 'Wind of Sleep' to him.

He woke up after he was fully conscious and found his scratches and wounds had healed. He also felt great and fresh. Those must had been Lazlo's doing.

It seemed like Lazlo had put the situation in control, like what he had said before Frey fallen asleep.

"… Then, let's tell Frey about it later after he awakes…"

He heard his father talking outside the door. Then, he entered right after that and found Frey had regained his consciousness. Frey rushed toward his father and his mother and hugged their leg. He was so glad found both of his parents were fine. His father had also healed and his mother was really fine. His father picked him up.

"Son, how are you feeling? Is there anywhere hurt?" Ferid asked. "Why don't you sleep more? It's still dark out there." Frey shook his head immediately.

"I feel good, father!" He said, proudly. "Lazlo healed me, didn't he? He healed father and the rest too, right?"

"Yes, he did…" His father didn't seem as cheerful as usual, though the situation had calmed. His mother said nothing and just stroked Frey's head sympathetically. None of them could directly look him at his eyes.

"Did something happen, father?" Frey asked. His father didn't answer him immediately, but put him to sit on the bed first. His mother held his small hand, bracing him, while her eyes were glancing over his father's sadly. "… tell me…"

He just hoped, it wasn't any bad news…

"Frey," His father kneeled before him and grabbed his shoulder. "Keep yourself calm and listen to us, okay? Stay strong."

Frey nodded reluctantly, though he didn't feel like it. "Did something bad… happen…?"

"Lazlo…" His father put his voice lower, but Frey could hear it really clear. "He couldn't make it back to Falena. He was heavily injured and the poison was too lethal for him to handle."

"…."

Frey clenched his own grip, tighter, and tighter. His chest was hurt. His father didn't say it directly. But, he knew what his father had actually meant. He had wished his father then laughed for joke. Yet, his father seemed to be more serious than ever.

Lazlo was dying.

"…. Impossible…"

His mother embraced him. "We're so sorry, Frey."

Frey shook his head in disbelieve. "He's strong, father. He has always beaten father in match! He had also healed us! He could heal himself as well, right?"

Both of his father and mother just glanced at him silently, proving they were no lies on what they had said. Frey still couldn't believe it.

He jumped down from the bed and rushed toward the door even though his father had tried to stop him. "I want to see Lazlo!" He screamed.

He even broke through the guards and rushed toward Lazlo's room which wasn't far from his own. His father caught him again, while Frey struggled.

"Father, let me see Lazlo!"

"…. Son…" Ferid patted his head, then sighed. "… just… make sure you won't disturb him, okay?"

Without Frey agreed, his father brought him to Lazlo's room. Right before he knocked the door, Galleon had opened the door. Galleon's hands were covered in almost dried blood and he was covered in sweat. There were even traces of blood dripped in the room, then dried.

So much… blood… Frey hoped, those weren't Lazlo's.

"Your highness." Galleon widened the door a little. "Please..."

He slowly entered that small room, which he found his protector to laying on the bed. He was wearing his white undergarment of Queen's Knight, and underneath his torso was covered with bloody bandages. His right arm was resting over his head, covering his eyes. Even without looking his face, Frey could tell, Lazlo was in terrible pain.

But, the injuries and poison didn't seem to disturb Lazlo's keen sense. He lowered his arm, and turned his head to Frey. Instead, of showing his painful expression, he still managed to smile gently toward Frey, who was his master.

It's the gentlest and warmest of Lazlo's smile Frey had ever seen. A smile which seemed in content, and happiness. A smile which being gratefully, of his master's well-being.

A smile which gave Frey the feeling that he would never see him again…

"Your… highness…" Lazlo called him, which sounded to make a pain to Lazlo even for mere talking. But, his kind expression was trying to tell Frey's to not worry for him. "I'm sorry, I wasn't able to be on your side when you woke up earlier."

But, he wasn't fine at all…

Frey couldn't help to start tearing up. His eyes were really hot, and tears start to fall from them.

"Frey," Ferid patted Frey's shoulder lightly. "We'll leave you two for awhile. Okay?"

Frey wiped his tears over and over again when his father and Galleon left quietly. His tears couldn't stop flowing, not after his father had hinted him to say some last words to his bodyguard. He felt really bad, for ignoring Lazlo in some moment, though he did those for everyone's safety.

… almost everyone were safe, and Lazlo was dying…

"… Prince…" Lazlo tried to put himself into sitting position, though he found it difficult. He only managed to keep his upper body up with his arm. "Don't cry… you're not supposed to cry over a mere knight…"

Frey just shook his head while wiping his tears. For him, Lazlo wasn't just simply bodyguard, tutor, or caretaker. He was more than those who only guarding him quietly. Lazlo had spent his time more than his parents had to him. He had always protected him, however the situation was. He had guided Frey for almost everything. He even had always shielded him from any bad words, since he was born as a prince in Falena royal family.

… Lazlo was… just like his brother… or godfather…. and his family…

He felt Lazlo's hand, which wasn't as warm as usual on top of his head, stroking his silver hair. "This is the punishment… for saying those words to you, your highness…"

Frey shook his head harder and harder. He didn't want to hear those. Those words? Frey had already thrown it aside ever since he entered this room. He even didn't mind about it anymore!

"I'm sorry… for saying those words to you before."

"NOOO!" Little Frey immediately hugged Lazlo's chest and tightly clenching Lazlo's back shirt. So tight, like he wasn't going to let him die. His tears absorbed by Lazlo's white shirt. "It's not your fault! You only tried to protect us! It's…."

If only he had not given Lazlo his cold shoulder, maybe Lazlo wouldn't have fought so hard. If only he had been more understanding of Lazlo's behavior, maybe he had noticed Lazlo's intention from early on. If only… he was a little bit stronger…

"…. It's my fault….."

… maybe he could protect everyone as well, and Lazlo wouldn't need to sacrifice himself…

He cried again. His tears were uncontainable. He had said it himself before their departure for the trip, that he would protect his mother as well. Then, what Lazlo had worried, finally happened. He had done nothing to protect his mother, and had let Lazlo to take everything on himself.

"… Frey…"

Frey felt Lazlo's hand on his back, patting him gently like usually he had done whenever Frey cried. He knew, Lazlo had been doing it ever since he was a baby. Frey couldn't stop his crying more, knowing it was his last time to feel Lazlo's fatherly hand.

"Listen to me…" He whispered to him patiently, even though Frey could hear he was actually in pain. "I'm a Queen's Knight, remember...? It's my job, as a Queen's Knight to protect royal family member…"

Frey raised his head a bit and found Lazlo was smiling at him.

"And… I am the one who is appointed to obey you. So… I'm happy, to be able to protect everyone for you… under your name…"

Frey shook his head more and more. Yes, Frey should be proud that he had a strong Queen's Knight. But, who cares? Frey just couldn't imagine if he was without Lazlo.

"I don't careeee…." Frey gripped his shirt hard. "You're strong, right? You could endure hundreds of lashes! You could win against Father easily too! So, please!"

Again, he drowned his face on Lazlo's chest. He clenched his grips harder and harder.

"You won't die, will you? Promise me!"

He wailed harder and harder, asking Lazlo to not die. He rarely cried that hard before. Not even when his great-grandmother's death had made him cry to his eyes out. His heart was crying so hard as well, praying for Lazlo's life. He didn't want anyone close to him die!

Lazlo's hand was stroking his back, easing his cry. He was in pain, Frey knew it. His breathe sounded heavier than before.

"... I'm afraid... I can't promise you this time..." He was writhing in pain. "I'm... sorry..."

Frey's hope shattered as Lazlo had claimed it himself, to be unable to survive, while Frey was still in denial.

"….. Uuugh…."

A sudden movement had caused pain to Lazlo, and he gritted his teeth for that intense pain while holding his chest. In panic, Frey called his father immediately along with Galleon. They had him lie back to the bed. Frey couldn't bear to see him in agony. His arms were wrapped around Lazlo's left forearm strongly.

"Father? Can't we save Lazlo?! We have brought medicines with us, right?" Frey begged his father . Ferid just gave him a look of someone who had given up. "Father!"

"Frey, let's not disturb him anymore. Go back to your mother," asked Ferid. Still, Frey didn't want to leave yet.

"…. Ferid…" Lazlo called while trying to ease his own pain. "… Let him here… for a little bit longer…"

"But…"

"… just… a little bit longer…" Lazlo ordered him, which actually unusual for someone like him. He pulled himself back into sitting position."I'm… still able to hang on…. for a little bit longer…"

Ferid obeyed, and Frey hugged his left arm harder. "Hang on…. hang on…." he said, while he felt Lazlo was letting out a lot of cold sweat.

"… Don't cry…. Frey…" His right hand touched Frey's cheek and erased his tears away. His hand was really cold, which made Frey's tears more unstoppable. "Hey… you are soon to be a big brother… remember…?"

Frey had actually forgotten about that fact, until Lazlo mentioned it. He was supposed to cry less since he was going to be a big brother. He sniffed again, as he realized, Lazlo had saved his unborn sibling as well.

"Your little sister…. will be here with you soon…" said Lazlo again, as if he had gone against all the fortune-teller of Falena. A sister, while everyone else had predicted his sibling would be a prince as well. Lazlo was just guessing, perhaps. "You're the one… who would have to protect her…"

As if Lazlo was giving him a prophecy, Frey stopped crying, with only tears n his eyes. Lazlo seemed really serious, like a mentor who was giving his pupil his final advises. His smile was still as gentle as ever, but seemed in grief. Just a little, Frey felt like Lazlo was grieving over Frey and Frey didn't know what and why.

Lazlo coughed and hacking to the top of his lung, which had made Frey worried more and more. Though he asked Lazlo not to speak anymore, he didn't listen. He reached something, from a cupboard beside his bed and retrieved something from there. He unwrapped that thing from its cloth and gave it to Frey.

It's something that Frey had put his eyes to few days before. That nunchaku. Lazlo had actually bought it for Frey. Frey waveringly accepted that nunchaku.

"It's a late birthday gift for you, Frey…" He said. "… use it… to protect everyone you care…"

Frey wanted to cry again so bad. Never he had ever expected Lazlo to buy him any birthday present. But, Frey who had slowly accepted that Lazlo was dying, listening to whatever Lazlo tried to tell him. His final words…

"Things may not…become easy from now on…" Lazlo said again, and he coughed again and seemed become more sever. "… But, stay strong… and protect your sister…. as well as your parents…. Do not… succumb to whatever would have to appear before you…"

Blood came out from Lazlo's smiling lips, and then he coughed out more, staining his blanket. Unable to see his bodyguard's agony, he nodded. At least, to put him in ease, even though he couldn't bear it.

"I…. will… protect them…. like you have always done…."

Frey grabbed Lazlo's hand. His hand which had done so much for him, was letting go his master. Lazlo smiled again, and patted Frey's shoulder.

"Now…. I can be in ease…" He rested his back while Galleon supported him. "Frey…"

Again, his tears were flowing. Lazlo tapped the top of Frey's head, and Lazlo said the very last thing to Frey, while Lazlo casted another 'Wind of Sleep' to him.

Frey didn't struggle though he had not expected that. He fell onto Lazlo's arm, and felt Lazlo cuddled him tightly, along with a gentle and warm aura muffled him. Lazlo was trembling, which might be indicating his physical agony…

…. or the sadness for 'leaving' to somewhere far away….

"….. Thank you very much…. for everything you have given to me…. Frey…."

Then, Frey fell into sleep for once more, with tears flowing from both of his eyes in his sleep. He was in certain, he would be crying in his sleep…

* * *

… Since he knew… Lazlo would already been gone, when he opened his eyes later…

* * *

To be continued…


End file.
